He is not Sleeping Princess
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: kisah mereka tak akan pernah seindah cerita negeri dongeng saat sebuah takdir di masa lalu membelenggu kebahagiaan itu ... hanya sebuah kisah bak putri tidur ... namun sang 'putri' bukan tertidur karena racun sang permaisuri namun racun dari seorang 'pangeran' bernama Jung Yunho/ Yunjae Fict/Mind Rnr?/ chap 4 is up/ sorry for late update.
1. Prolog

Pernahkan kau mendengar sebuah dongeng dimana seorang putri tertidur panjang di tengah sebuah hutan karena sebuah kutukan, dan hanya bisa terbangun dengan sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran tampan yang merupakan belahan jiwanya.

Dan bagaimana bila kisah ini berbeda, sang 'putri' sengaja memilih terlelap dalam tidurnya seorang diri dan tak akan ada seorang pangeran yang akan membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat karena sang pangeran itulah alasannya berada di sini. Sendiri di sebuah hutan yang sepi. Menutup mata entah untuk berapa lama.

0o0

**A Yunjae Fict**

Disclaimer:

Mereka hanya milik diri sendiri, Yun milik Jae n Jae milik Yun … deal xdddd

Sabaku 'Mizu' AKumu Present

**He is (not) Sleeping Prince(ss)**

0o0

_Praangg_

Sebuah cangkir dengan ukiran yang begitu rumit baru saja menyentuh bumi. Hancur berkeping-keping karena kemarahan seseorang. Mata musang namja itu berkilat penuh amarah. Tangannya terkepal erat seakan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, tidak baru saja ia sudah melakukannya menghancurkan sebuah cangkir berharga juta won dengan mudahnya.

"Percuma kau hancurkan semua isi rumah ini, apa yang baru saja kau dengar bukanlah omong kosong."

Sebuah suara yang sama yang baru saja didengarnya menyerukan sebuah reaksi atas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mata yang biasanya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri itu kini meredup. Mata yang selalu menyeringai penuh ambisi kini hanya bisa menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Bohong bukan, Jaejoong tak mungkin melakukannya … DIA TAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA, YOOCHUN!"

_Praaang …. Braaakk …_

Kali ini sebuah meja sudah hancur dengan indahnya bersama dengan semua yang berada diatasnya. Ternyata kemarahan seorang Jung Yunho hanya bisa tersalurkan dengan merusak seisi rumahnya sendiri.

"Jangan salahkan Kim Jaejoong—"

"Namanya Jung Jaejoong, kalau kau lupa."

"—atas semua yang sudah dilakukannya." Seakan menulikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya namja yang selama ini berada menjadi tangan kanan namja itu hanya melanjutkan perkataannya dengan santai, "itu semua karena takdir tak lagi berpihak pada kalian."

Pemua yang sedari tadi berbicara itu melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan kalau lawan bicaranya sudah terduduk di lantai. Tak memperdulikan kalau kedatangannya memberikan pesan dari seseorang akan bisa menghancurkan seorang 'raja'. Namun bagaimana pun ia harus menyampaikan pesan terakhir 'darinya' dari seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk Jung Yunho.

"Aku pulang, dan aku keluar dari perusahaanmu, Yun. Maaf"

_Braaak_

Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna meninggalkan seorang namja yang kini merasakan kekecewaan dan luka yang teramat sempurna. Karena ia tak bisa menyalahkan dan tak akan bisa membencinya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan juga dibencinya secara bersamaan saat ini.

"Brengsek!"

0o0

"Kau sudah menyampaikannya_, chagi_?"

Yoochun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya sudah disambut pertanyaan dari _namja _yang kini berstatus _namjacingu_-nya. Pandangan khawatir terlihat dari raut wajah _namja_ manis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sudah dan sekarang waktunya kita pergi dari kota ini. Semua sudah berakhir."

"Ya kau benar. Semua sudah berakhir. Benar kan Jaejoong-_hyung_?"

0o0

Jung Yunho. Presder Mirotic Inc. itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal di balik meja kerjanya. Ruangan yang dulu diisi berdua dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya itu kini terasa begitu luas.

Tak ada lagi keriangan bahkan tawa dari seseorang yang juga seharusnya berada di ruangan ini. Seorang yang seharusnya menjadi 'istri'nya. Seseorang yang seharusnya berada disisinya. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Yah semua kata seharusnya yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal sebuah kata. Takdir yang telah menghancurkan semua.

Tok … tok …

"Permisi Yunho-_ssi._" Seorang _yeoja _berkacamata yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian formal berwarna biru itu tampak berjalan anggun menuju ke meja atasannya. Berharap bisa menggodanya mungkin terlebih dengan rok yang terlalu pendek. Namun melihat seringai yang terpampang dibibirnya rasanya kemungkinan itu tak akan terjadi.

"Kau …"

"Asisten utama keluarga Kim. BoA _Imnida_." Yeoja itu meletakkan berlembar-lembar surat yang Yunho tahu ia tak akan menyukainya.

"Tuan Muda berpesan kalau semua sudah berakhir. Dan ini surat perceraian anda yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan tuan muda Jaejoong."

"Katakan dimana Jae." Yunho berbicara dengan suara dingin, kalau bukan melihat kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang _yeoja_ Yunho pasti tak akan segan menggunakan sebuah kekerasan saat melihat _yeoja i_tu malah tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya. Apa pun cara pasti dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong-miliknya kembali.

"Percuma, anda tak akan menemukan Tuan Muda di mana pun. Jadi saran saya berhentilah berharap. Bahkan keluarga besar Kim tak bisa menemukannya. Apa lagi anda yang hanya—" yeoja itu tak melanjutkan perkataanya yang mungkin akan memancing kemarahan sang kepala keluarga Jung. Karena bagaimana pun tujuannya hanya menyampaikan pesan sang majikan, "Permisi." Membungkuk hormat sebagai sebuah kewajiban ia pun meninggalkan Tuan Muda Jung Yunho yang terhormat dengan kemarahan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan ruangan ini sama dengan kediaman Jung beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali Jung Jaejoong, tak perduli kalau aku harus menghancurkan siapa pun termasuk diriku sendiri. Kau harus kembali. Kesisiku. Kesisi seorang Jung Yunho."

0o0

_Another Timeline, _Di sebuah desa di pedalaman jepang, tepatnya di Hokaido.

"Jejung, apa kau benar-benar akan pulang ke Korea malam ini?"

Tangan yang baru saja hendak memasukkan baju ke dalam koper itu, tampak terhenti. Kepala bersurai coklat madu itu menoleh sejenak. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tak terlihat pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Ne_, kurasa … sudah saatnya aku kembali. Bukankah sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu."

"Tapi …"

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

_Yeoja _setengah baya yang selama ini menemani namja berkebangsaan Korea itu selama di Jepang, hanya bisa menatap teduh ke arahnya. Sedikit khawatir melihat seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya anak selama ini akan kembali ke negaranya. Tidak bukan takut karena tak akan bertemu kembali.

Hanya saja …

Dirinya takut kalau namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hanya akan kembali terluka hanya karena sebuah kisah di masa lalu. Sebuah kisah yang pastinya masih akan tetap kekal di sana. Di sebuah negara yang membuanya harus melarikan diri kemari.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_ Jejung."

"_Arigatou, Umma_."

Terbelalak kaget dengan panggilan yang baru saja diucapkannya, membuat _Yeoja _itu memeluk erat tubuh namja yang bahkan entah sejak kapan bertambah kurus sejak ia terakhir kali memeluknya—satu tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjagaku satu tahun ini," lirih Jaejoong pelan. Sebenarnya ia masih belum mau beranjak dari rumah ini. Rumah yang menjadi tempatnya berpulang sejak dulu, walau _yeoja_ yang sedang memeluknya ini bukanlah _umma_ kandungnya namun ia tahu kasih sayang tulus yang selalu didapatnya—yang tak akan didapatkan dari wanita lain—selalu membuatnya bisa menjalani hidupnya, 'tapi maaf aku harus kembali, memastikan kematian beruang bodoh itu ditanganku.'

0o0

**Keep or Delete**

0o0

A/N: Just Prolog … fict pertama Mizu di fandom ini hehehe kalau chingu berpikir fict ini cukup layak buat diteruskan bakal Mizu upload deh chap 2 nya^^ pai pai


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Chapter I : **First Meeting

**A Yunjae Fict**

Disclaimer:

Mereka hanya milik diri sendiri, Yun milik Jae n Jae milik Yun … deal xdddd

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present

**He is (not) Sleeping Prince(ss)**

Genre: Romance n Hurt/ Comfort

Warning:

MxM, alur yang berantakan dengan flashback tak beraturan

0o0

Jung Yunho, 25 tahun.

_Namja_ pemilik tunggal Jung Corp sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak _appa_ Jung meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sebagai seorang putra tunggal ialah yang memegang kendali dan menjalankan perusahaan besar di Korea itu.

Berbekal pengetahuan bisnis yang sudah didapatkannya baik dalam pendidikan formal maupun di ajarkan langsung dari mendiang _appa_nya ia berhasil mempertahankan perusahaan keluarganya dan membuka cabang perusahaan baru dengan bisnis yang berbeda dengan nama Mirotic Inc. sebuah perusahaan hiburan terkemuka di Korea.

Semua bagai kesempurnaan tiada celah saat _namja_ dengan masa depan paling cemerlang sekorea yang sangat digilai oleh banyak yeoja maupun _namja_ disekelilingnya—tentu saja siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Jung Yunho—dengan kehadiran _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang seharusnya sekarang berada disisinya sebagai 'istri' seorang Jung Yunho.

Tangan _namja_ Jung itu meraih sebuah figura fhoto tak jauh darinya. Fhoto dua orang _namja_ yang sedang berangkulan di depan sebuah café kecil tertanggal lima tahun yang lalu. Sebuah café dimana semua ini pertemuan ini bermula.

"Jae … di mana kau sekarang?"

Yunho mengelus sayang sosok di dalamnya yang kini entah berada di mana. Ia menatap datar dokumen yang baru saja diterimanya dari wanita yang mengaku sebagai asisten keluarga Kim—entah benar atau tidak—

"Apa maksud ini semua Jae, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mengirimkannya dan membuatku hancur seperti ini, kenapa Jae?"

_Namja_ Jung itu tak bisa lagi melakukan apa pun kemarahannya kemarin pun sepertinya tak bisa lagi dilakukannya. Ia sudah lelah saat penyokong energinya pergi tanpa jejak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Jae?"

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursinya. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba apa lagi dengan semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya dan juga mantan asistennya kemarin.

"_Jae yang menghancurkan semua saham perusahaaan Jung Corp. dan pelaku kecelakaan tuan besar dua tahun yang lalu."_

Yunho memijit kepalanya yang sakit tak tertahankan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi saat ini.

"Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke saat itu, Jae. Saat kita baru saja bertemu tanpa marga Jung atau pun Kim ini. Hanya seorang Yunho dan Jaejoong."

0o0

Di sebuah jalanan sepi tampak sesosok _namja_ yang berjalan terseok-seok sambil sesekali ia hampir saja menabrak tiang yang berada di pinggir jalan. Jas yang dikenakannya sudah sangat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja di dalamnya terbuka hingga kancing ketiga.

Wajahnya kelihatan begitu merah seperti orang mabuk, namun mencium aroma alkohol yang berada ditubuhnya sepertinya tak salah kalau _namja_ bermarga Jung itu sedang mabuk berat. Seorang diri di jalanan yang sepi. Entah apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga ia yang merupakan penerus salah satu perusahaan besar bernasib seperti itu.

_Brughh …_

_Namja_ itu tiba-tiba terduduk di tepi jalanan. Pandangannya sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap jalanan dengan benar. Semua bagai bayang-bayang yang sedang bertumpuk. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap pandangannya membaik.

Namun dengan kadar alkohol yang terlalu banyak membuatnya tak bisa berdiri lagi. Bahkan hampir tiap kali mencoba berdiri ia jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Hik ... kenapa tak bisa berdiri?" racaunya kesal pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Gwaenchana?"_ Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapa _namja_ bermata musang itu. Sesaat ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang dalam pandangan yang begitu terasa berat. Salahkan daya tahan tubuhnya terhadap alkohol yang begitu rendah.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Lagi suara yang begitu menenangkan itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Namun sepertinya sang _namja_ itu masih begitu asyik memperhatikan wajah lawan bicaranya.

Wajah putih tanpa cela dengan kedua bola mata yang begitu besar, dengan rambut berwarna coklat almond membingkai sisi wajahnya yang sempurna.

'Cantik," pikirnya dalam hati sembari mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya yang muncul tanpa diundang saat melihat bibir merah muda menggoda yang menunggu seakan untuk disentuhnya.

"Ayo kubantu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari _namja_ yang sudah terpesona pada wajahnya—tanpa disadari _namja_ cantik itu memapah dengan susah payah. Salahkan perbedaan tubuh mereka yang walau tak terlalu mencolok namun ternyata cukup jauh beratnya.

Tak ada suara sedikit pun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hanya langkah mereka yang terdengar tentu saja siapa yang mau keluar rumah di tengah malam begini kecuali orang itu sejenis dengan hewan malam yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di sebuah _café _mungil yang mungkin milik _namja_ cantik itu. Terbukti dari pintu yang terbuka melalui kunci yang dimilikinya.

"Hey, bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan wajahku begitu?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu cemberut, sepertinya ia menyadari kalau orang yang dibantunya terus saja memperhatikan wajahnya seakan ada pertunjukan di sana.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

_Plaaak_

"Mesum."

"Hahaha …" _Namja_ Jung itu hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah _namja_ cantik yang terus saja memalingkan wajahnya sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Hanya dengan melihat wajah dan senyuman pada bibir itu mengapa perasaanya bisa setenang ini.

Padahal ia baru saja mengalami hal yang membuatnya kesal hingga mabuk-mabukkan di bar tak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik ini, "_Mian dan gomawo_ sudah menolongku," ujarnya pelan saat segelas air terhidang didepannya dan meminumnya perlahan. Sejenak sakit dikepalanya menghilang. Sepertinya kesadarannya juga mulai kembali.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau menyebalkan. Perkenalkan Jaejoong _Imnida_," senyumnya memperkenalkan diri membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum tipis. Ya pemuda bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini adalah sang putra sulung keluarga Jung pemilik Jung Corp. namun sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya memberitahu nama aslinya terucap dari sebuah nama fiksi yang dikatakannya pada Jaejong.

"U-Know Yunho imnida," balas Yunho, entah mengapa ia tak menginginkan _namja_ dihadapannya ini mengetahui marga miliknya. Sebuah firasat mungkin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pagi buta begini, Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong mengacuhkan nama yang terbilang tak biasa didengarnya. Begitulah ternyata saat ini bukan lagi tengah malam saat Jaejoong melirik jam di dinding café-nya pukul tiga dini hari.

"Yunho, panggil Yunho saja tau kalau kau mau panggil Yunnie saja juga boleh," goda Yunho lagi saat melihat wajah putih milik Jaejoong makin cemberut dan membuat Yunho terkekeh di dalam hati tak mau menyinggung Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yun. Jangan katakan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dengan mabuk-mabukan di jalanan lalu tertabrak mobil begitu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama, Joongie."

"Joongie?"

"Ne, rasanya nama itu lebih cocok untukmu bukan? Jaejoongie."

"Kenapa malah membahas nama, yang kutanyakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekitar sini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, bukannya apa, hanya saja ia penasaran mengapa eksekutif muda seperti Yunho malah berada di kawasan cafenya yang terbilang tak menarik untuk dikunjungi kalangan seperti Yunho. Darimana Jaejoong tahu? Hanya melihat penampilan Yunho saja Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho berasal dari mana dan seharusnya ia berada di blok sebelah bukan di sini.

"Ayolah, Joongie-_ah_ jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku lapar kau punya makanan?" tanya Yunho saat merasakan perutnya berbunyi pertanda konser sudah dimulai didalamnya. Merasakan kalau ini adalah café ia yakin pasti ada makanan, pinta Yunho santai seakan ia melupakan kalau Jaejoong adalah orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga sudah tak mempermasalahkan panggilan Yunho padanya.

"Baik. Kau tunggu sebentar." Menggeser kursinya pelan, Jaejoong berdiri. Bagaimana pun juga perut seseorang yang kelaparan lebih penting dari pada rasa ingin tahunya bukan, begitulah prinsipnnya sebagai koki. Tak perduli siapa pun itu jika ada yang memintanya Jaejoong pasti akan membuatkannya makanan.

Tak lama Jaejoong yang menghilang selama lima belas menit kembali membawa sepiring nasi goreng spesial khas café miliknya. Ya, café Jaejoong merupakan café khusus keluarga hingga remaja untuk kalangan menengah ke bawah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Yunho yang menghabiskan masakannya dengan lahap. Ia tak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang begitu menikmati masakannya yang terbilang sederhana apa lagi bagi orang sekelas Yunho.

"Apa aku boleh membawamu pulang ke rumah, Joongie?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin kau memasakkan makanan untukku setiap hari."

"_Pabbo._ Kau kira aku pembantumu, kalau kau mau datang kemari saja. Tapi sepertinya tempat ini tak cocok untukmu ya?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan, "ini tempat terbaik di dunia kau tahu. Pelangganmu pasti tersenyum bukan setelah menikmati makanan penuh cinta yang kau sajikan."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah tanpa bisa ditahannya saat pernyataan tulus terlontar untuknya. Sepertinya berlama-lama dengan _namja_ bernama Yunhio itu juga tak baik untuk jantungnya. Terbukti saat jantungnya berdetak kian kencang saat mata elang milik Yunho menatapnya _intens._

Kenapa? Apa yang baru saja aku rasakan ini. _Pabbo_, Yunho itu orang asing. Sadarlah Kim Jaejoong.

"_Gwanechana_, Joongie?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong yang terus saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Eh, _mian._ Aku hanya … ah sudah lupakan. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Yun?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," Yunho melirik jam tangannya ini hampir subuh dan ia harus berada dikantornya pagi ini karena ada rapat dengan kliennya.

"…_._" Yunho menepuk kepalanya saat menyadari kalau ia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran bar dan tak mungkin mengambilnya dan tiba tepat waktu di kantor. Walau terbilang beberapa blok namun butuh hampir setengah jam untuk sampai ke bar itu.

"Ada apa, Yun?"

"Kau punya kendaraan, Joongie. Aku meninggalkan mobilku di bar tadi."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak saat akhirnya ia menarik tangan Yunho menuju _basement _bawah tanah miliknya yang tak pernah terpakai lagi. Ia menarik sebuah penutup dari benda yang ternyata berupa motor besar berwarna hitam metalik. Melihat tak ada debu sedikit pun sepertinya kendaraan itu terjaga dengan baik walau hanya terletak tanpa dipakai.

"Kau bisa memakainya, Yun. Kembalikan saat kau kemari lagi, _ne_?"

"_Baik. Gomawo, _Joongie." Dengan ini berarti ia memiliki alasan bukan untuk bertemu Jaejoong tidak hanya sekedar mencicipi makanan milik café Jaejoong siapa tahu ia bisa mengajak Jajoong kencan, mungkin. Sepertinya _namja_ Jung itu sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho melambai pelan saat garasi terbuka dan ia melesat pergi setelah sesaat menelpon bawahannya untuk menjemput mobilnya. Diiringi tatapan Jaejoong _namja_ Jung itu menghilang jauh hingga tak terlihat dari pandangan.

"Ya. Saatnya buka café." Jaejoong kembali menuju café-nya sembari bersenandung riang namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Sayuranku!" teriaknya keras. Ya Kim Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau ia meninggalkan semua bahan-bahan café saat membantu Yuho berdiri. Jaejoong segera berlari kencang berharap kalau barang miliknya masih ada jika tidak bisa dipastikan café miliknya tak akan buka hari ini.

0o0

Mata besar berwarna coklat itu terus saja menatap tetesan air yang mengalir pelan di kaca jendela. Mengikuti jatuhnya air hujan yang tak sengaja jatuh pada jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu seakan menanggung begitu banyak beban dihatinya.

"Seandainya hari itu kita tak bertemu, Yunnie. Akankah semua akan berakhir berbeda?"

"Seandainya saja kau bukanlah seorang Jung dan aku bukanlah Kim, mungkinkah kita akan memiliki akhir yang berbahagia?"

"Seandainya saja saat itu kita bukan orang yang sama dengan saat ini, apakah aku masih bisa mencintaimu dengan semua perasaan ini?"

"Apakah bisa, Yun?" Kali ini bukan hanya air hujan yang mengalir di kaca kamarnya, namun air dari mata miliknya ikut mengalir pada pipi putihnya. Seakan ikut bersama sang hujan membasahi bumi.

Merutuk kata takdir yang hanya bisa diucapkannya dengan kata 'seandainya'.

"Bisakah kau menemukanku, Yun? Aku di sini. Ah bukan itu, apa kau masih akan peduli padaku, Yunnie."

Tangannya menyentuh kaca bening yang memantulkan wajahnya sendiri. Menangis sendiri tanpa bisa mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Melarikan diri dari takdir yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho seorang Kim Jaejoong kehilangan takdirnya sendiri.

Di sini di sebuah perumahan mewah bak istana, di dalam sebuah kamar besar Jaejoong berada. Menunggu dan hanya bisa menunggu saat ia sudah menyerah dan membiarkan waktu yang memberikan jawabannya. Berharap kalau sedikit saja ia bisa berbalik mempermainkan sang takdir satu kali saja.

0o0

Sejak hari itu berkunjung ke kediaman Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya café Jaejoong adalah kegiatan wajib Yunho setiap harinya. Bahkan ia sering membolos kuliah hanya untuk sekedar menikmati makanan di café Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya—saat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Ya Yunho-_ssi _apa kau tak bosan memperhatikanku begitu?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi pada namja yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pelanggan tetap cafenya. Sejak malam itu mungkin.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bosan memperhatikan seorang malaikat cantik dihadapanku ini."

_Plak._

Jaejoong memukulkan nampan yang sedang berada ditangannya ke kepala namja Jung itu. Bagaimana tidak frustasi kalau saat pagi-pagi kau akan membuka café namja yang pernah kau tolong sudah berdiri di samping pintu dan sekarang ia masih duduk di sini saat hampir masuknya waktu makan siang. Rasanya Jaejoong sedikit menyesal telah menolong namja bermata musang ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Yun."

Yunho hanya tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut dengan bibirnya yang seakan menggoda Yunho—saat mengerucut. Namja Jung itu berusaha keras menahan keinginanya untuk membawa keluar Jaejoong dari sini. Kalau saja ia tak bisa berpikir kalau hal itu hanya akan membuat usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Jae-_hyung,_ tak bisakah kau tunda acara kencanmu sejenak. Kau tahu pelanggan sedang ramai begini."

"Ya, siapa yang sedang kencan Sui-_ie_." Jaejoong berteriak kencang pada namja manis yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Kim Junsu. Salah satu pekerja dicafenya yang juga saudaranya.

"Hahaha … wajahmu merah, Hyung."

Namja bertumbuh montok itu mengacuhkan kalau Jaejoong sudah memasang tampang sebal padanya. Sesekali ia bisa menggoda hyung tersayangnya mengapa tidak. Kalau selama ini selalu Jaejoong yang menggodanya—di rumah.

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan. Terutama kau Yun dan berhentilah menahan tertawa seperti itu, beruang jelek," rajuk Jaejoong saat menyadari suara tawa tertahan dari seorang Yunho yang sedang menutup mulutnya sembari memegangi perutnya. Seakan ada pertunjukan lucu dihadapannya.

"Ah, _mian_." Yunho mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Jaejoong yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya, mengecupnya pelan yang malah membuat mata bulat Jaejoong membesar dengan maksimal.

"Aku pergi dulu Joongie. Kuliah sialan itu tak bisa menunggu," bisik Yunho lalu segera berlalu pergi dengan seriangaian sebelum Jaejoong beteriak lagi untuknya—tahu kalau ia sudah membuat wajah putih itu merona kembali untuk kesekian kali.

"Cih, dasar beruang mesum."

"Dia bukan beruang mesum _hyung,_ tapi pangeran tampan dari universitas Dong Bang Shin Ki."

"Eh, kau mengenalnya Sui-_ie_?" tanya Jaejoong heran, rasanya ia memang belum memperkenalkan Yunho pada adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja, Yunho hyung itu _sunbae-_ku. Dan kau tahu _hyung _kekasihmu itu sangat populer di sana. Hati-hati saja sampai ia diambil orang ne."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarnya. Ternyata beruang mesum itu masih kuliah, tapi bukankah saat itu ia mengenakan pakaian seperti _ahjussi_ pekerja perusahaan. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat memikirkannya, apa Yunho mahasiswa yang bekerja sampingan seperti Junsu atau _ahjussi _yang belum menamatkan pendidikanya.

Eh, rasanya ada yang ada yang aneh dari perkataan Junsu tadi, pikir Jaejoong saat tak berhasil menarik kesimpulan apa pun.

"Ya, Kim Junsu siapa yang kekasih beruang mesum itu?" Namun Jaejoong tak menemukan siapa pun disampingnya, karena namja pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu telah menghilang ke meja sebelah—melayani pelanggan.

"Berhentilah berteriak _Hyung,_ kau membuat pelanggan kita ketakutan," ucapnya santai.

"_Ommoo_." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari kalau ia masih berada dicafenya sendiri sejak tadi. Garis bawahi itu sejak tadi dan berarti adegan Yunho mencium kepalanya tadi juga disaksikan oleh semua pelanggan cafenya. Jaejoong segera berlari ke dapur saat merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat sentuhan ringan yang diterimanya dari namja yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Dasar Jae-hyung."

0o0

Sebuah senyuman tipis berada di bibir namja yang sedari tadi masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada benda yang sedari tadi ditangannya. Mengingat masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan.

Saat pertama kali ia bertemu belahan jiwanya.

Saat pertama kali ia melihat wajah cantik itu merona karenanya.

Saat pertama kali ia mencium wangi rambutnya.

"Di sini sakit, Jongie." Yunho menyentuh dadanya seakan sebuah luka berada di sana. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang seakan terlalu dalam.

Tak.

Yunho meletakkan kembali fhoto yang itu kembali pada tempatnya namun tidak dengan posisi semula. Kini fhoto itu tergeletak terbalik seakan tak boleh dilihat lagi.

Yunho berdiri di depan kaca menghadap keluar. Matanya kembali menyalang penuh. Sebuah garis naik dibibirnya—seringaian— menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali menjadi seorang Jung. Karena bagaimana pun dan apa pun yang terjadi ia tak akan mau terpuruk. Apa pun yang terjadi ia harus tetap menjaga nama yang melekat pada dirinya.

Kalau Jaejoong sudah mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya maka yang harus dilakukannya hanya kembali merebut kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya sejak awal. Termasuk namja cantik itu sendiri.

"Dengan semua rasa cinta ini aku pasti bisa menemukanmu dan akan kubuat kau merasakannya sakitnya ditinggalkan, Jaejoongie." Membuang dokumen yang diterimanya tadi ke tong sampah.

A/N:

First Meeting Done.

Mian ne Chingu kalau masih banyak yang bingung ama ceritnya karena alur di fict Mizu kali ini memang sedikit lambat dengan alur yang berantakan.

Dan scene Yunpa ama Jaemma chap sebelumnya itu beda timeline ne yang artinya tidak ditahun yang sama sedangkan chap ini timelinenya sama:D

Ah, Semoga dichap depan lebih bisa dimengerti ne, maafkan author _pabbo_ yang gak bisa ngatur scene ini ne#kabur

_Thanks For Reading_


	3. Chapter 2: New Sigh

**Chapter II: New Sigh**

**A Yunjae Fict**

Disclaimer:

Mereka hanya milik diri sendiri, Yun milik Jae n Jae milik Yun … deal xdddd

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present

**He is (not) Sleeping Prince(ss)**

Genre: Romance n Hurt/ Comfort

Warning:

MxM, alur cepat, not flashback in this chapter

0o0

Yunho berdiri di depan kaca menghadap keluar. Matanya kembali menyalang penuh. Sebuah garis naik dibibirnya—seringaian—menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali menjadi seorang Jung. Karena bagaimana pun dan apa pun yang terjadi ia harus tetap menjaga nama yang melekat pada dirinya.

Kalau Jaejoong sudah mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya maka yang harus dilakukannya hanya kembali merebut apa sudah menjadi miliknya sejak awal. Termasuk _namja_ cantik itu sendiri.

"Dengan semua rasa cinta ini aku pasti bisa menemukanmu dan akan kubuat kau merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan Jaejoongie." Membuang dokumen yang diterimanya ke tong sampah.

Tangannya bergerak menekan beberapa nomor yang pastinya bisa membantunya menyelesaikan ini satu persatu. Bukan karena ia tak mampu menyelesaikannya dan menemukan Jaejoong seorang diri hanya saja dengan dua orang pasti ini akan lebih cepat bukan. Dan ia tak mau membuang waktunya percuma.

Tek …

Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang yang kelihatannya agak kesal sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur. Tentu saja bila menelisik perbedaan jam dari tempat keduanya yang terpisah jauh.

"Ya, segera selesaikan dan kembalikan keadaan perusahaan utama seperti semula."

Tanpa memberikan salam penutup Yunhio menutup telpon genggamnya—acuh— walau tahu seseorang yang dihubunginya tengah memberikan protes karena ulahnya. Menyarungkan kembali pada tempatnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku lalu beranjak keluar sembari meninggalkan pesan kecil pada sekretarisnya. Sekarang ada yang harus dilakukannya, menyelidiki alasan Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

0o0

Rumah mungil ini terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni seakan sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Padahal hanya sebulan lamanya tak ditempati namun karena tak ada yang membersihkan beberapa debu bahkan laba-laba sudah membuat sarangnya dengan sukarela.

Mengacuhkan semua pemandangan yang mungkin merusak matanya Jung Yunho terus saja menapak perlahan tanpa suara di rumah bergaya minimalis ini. Tujuannya hanya satu kamar di lantai dua yang merupakan kamar miliknya—bersama Jaejoong.

Didorongnya perlahan pintu bercat biru dengan sebuah papan nama tergantung dipintunya. "Yunjae" dengan tempelan stiker gajah dan beruang yang sedang berpelukan. Kekanakan mungkin namun entah mengapa Yunho menganggap lucu ulah istrinya yang kadang terlalu fanatik dengan hewan yang populer di Asia Tenggara itu.

Kamar ini masih sama saat ditinggalkan—sebulan yang lalu—dan itu artinya sudah hampir satu bulan lebih Yunho tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Sejak saat itu juga ia tak menempati rumah ini, memilih tinggal di apartemen dari pada harus dengan bayang-bayang kenangan Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Matanya seakan mengulang kembali setiap kenangan manis di ruangan ini—di rumah ini. Pernikahannya yang diadakan dua setengah tahun yang lalu bersamaan dengan ditempatinya rumah ini. Semua tampak sempurna bagai pernikahan negeri dongeng dengan akhir yang selalu dengan kata-kata berakhir bahagia.

Namun ternyata tidak saat sebulan yang lalu Jaejoong menghilang tiba-tiba dari rumah mereka. Tanpa pesan.

Yunho lalu berjongkok membongkar beberapa kotak yang terletak di bawah tempat tidur. Laci lemari bahkan hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tak satu pun yang didapatkannya setidaknya mencari petunjuk keberadaan Jaejoong.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Yunho masih saja mengelilingi rumah mereka. Mencari dan terus mencari.

Sedikit menghapus peluh yang mengalir didahinya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya mulai terlihat lengket dan menempel pada tubuhnya.

_Brugh_

Yunho menempatkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang di kiri ruang tengah. Menatap sebuah foto besar di samping foto pernikahannya. Sebuah foto keluarga yang tak sempurna. Dimana hanya ada mempelai dan orang tua tunggal keduanya—_appa_ Yunho.

Jaejoong sendiri mengatakan kalau ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu dan Yunho sendiri hanya memiliki _appa_nya tanpa tahu dimana ummanya sekarang berada. Karena tak sekali pun _appa_nya memberitahu keberadaan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

Tak menemukan apa-apa di rumah mungilnya bersama Jaejoong _namja_ Jung itu berpindah tempat menuju kediaman Jung.

Beberapa maid tampak menyambutnya saat _namja_ Jung itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah tempat masa kecilnya.

Beberapa maid tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Yunho tang tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun. Apa lagi melihat raut wajah dingin nan datar milik tuan mudanya. Padahal sudah sejak sekian lama mereka tak lagi melihat seorang Jung Yunho yang tekesan dingin tanpa ekspresi tepatnya sejak _namja_ Jung itu mengenal sang istri Jung Jaejoong yang juga tak tampak bersama kemari.

Yunho mengacuhkan beberapa pekerja yang masih menjaga kediaman Jung ini. Ia hanya mendecih kecil saat mendengar bisik-bisik kecil mengenai dirinya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing toh ia hanya mampir sebentar.

Walau rumah besar ini tak ditinggali satu pun keluarga Jung namun Yunho masih membiarkan rumah ini terjaga dengan menyewa beberapa maid yang mungkin akan digantinya segera dengan yang baru.

Akhirnya Yunho berdiri di depan pintu besar yang merupakan kamar utama di rumah ini. Ruang kerja _appa_nya.

Kalau Jaejoong benar-benar melakukannya, itu berarti ada hubungan bukan orang tua tunggalnya dengan sang istri.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti semula tanpa sedikit pun debu yang menempel. Masih dibiarkan apa-adanya. Yunho menyusuri rak-rak yang menyusun berbagai berkas yang merupakan pekerjaan sang _appa_. Kebanyakan adalah bisnis-bisnis keluarga. Tak ada yang menarik.

_Sraaaakkk_

Tak sengaja tangan Yunho menyentuh beberapa arsip yang diselipkan diantara buku-buku tebal milik sang _appa_. Mengeryit heran saat ia berpikir bukankah rak arsip ada disebelah sana.

Kertas yang berhamburan itu ada tiga lembar yang kelihatan sudah sangat lama. Dan sebuah catatan kecil berukuran selebar telapak tangan.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho mengernyit heran mendapati nama seseorang di baris pertama arsip pertama. Nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Namuan matanya malah membelalak heran mendapati nama beberapa perusahan besar yang berada di bawah nama Jaejoong dan setengah dari perusahaan itu disilang dengan tinta merah.

Di arsip kedua Yunho malah semakin tak percaya kalau perusahaan yang disilang dengan tanda merah merupakan anak perusahaan dari keluarga Jung Corp. yang awalnya milik _Appa_nya.

Namun ia tak menemukan apa-apa di kertas ketiga yang kelihatannya kosong tanpa tulisan begitu juga dengan kertas kecil itu.

"Argggghhhhh … aku masih tak mengerti." Yunho menggenggam erat tangannya kesal. Ia tak tahu apa yang juga disembunyikan oleh sang _appa_. Kenapa semua seakan bermain dibelakangnya membuatnya ia tak mengerti apa-apa dan bahagia dengan hidupnya sendiri.

"Cih." Yunho kembali mengambil telephone genggamnya menghubungi orang yang sama dengan orang yang dihubungi kemarin.

"Ya ada apa _hyung_, kau mengganggu tidurku. Kau tahu. Aku baru saja akan tidur karena permintaanmu."

"Kembali."

"Apa kau bilang _hyung_?"

"Kubilang kembali kemari. Ada pekerjaan untukmu. Sekarang di sini."

Yunho menulikan telinganya saat sang _magnae_ keluarga jauhnya berteriak padanya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu benar-benar kurang tidur membuat tekanan darahnya naik dan mudah marah-marah.

"Kutunggu hari ini kau harus sampai di Korea. Tak ada bantahan MAX."

"Kau bercanda _hyung_ sekarang sudah tengah hari dan apa kau lupa aku dimana. Amerika _hyung_."

_Tek_

Sekali lagi Yunho mematikan _telephone_ tanpa perasaan. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin kalau semua ini lebih cepat selesai.

Park Yoochun

Yunho segera bergegas keluar kembali. Sahabat yang juga merangkap mantan wakilnya di perusahaan itu pasti masih berada di Korea. Rasanya mendapatkan pencerahan dari semua permainan bodoh ini akan lebih mudah. Bukankah _namja_ itu yang memberikan pesan Jaejoong padanya, yang artinya _namja_ itu mengetahui sesuatu bukan. Permainan petak umpet ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Yunho menyusuri jalanan yang sepi mengingat ini masih pagi buta. Walau begitu ini lebih menguntungkan saat kecepatan kendaraannya melaju di tingkatan tertinggi. Tak perlu khawatir ia akan menabrak seseorang.

Kalau dipikirkannya sendiri. Bukankah lebih baik Jaejoong menyimpan semua rahasia itu sendiri tanpa harus sengaja meminta Yoochun memberitahukannya toh kematian _appa_nya sudah dianggap kecelakaan oleh pihak kepolisian dan sudah ditutup kasusnya. Kalau masalah perusahaannya bukankah tak akan mungkin kecurigaan tertuju pada Jaejoong yang bahkan tak pernah ikut serta dalam mengurus perusahaan Yunho. Mengapa istrinya itu malah sengaja membongkar semuanya, tidakkan ia ingin hidup bersama Yunho.

Ataukah …

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak pernah mencintainya selama ini?

Yunho membanting stir kemudinya saat memikirkan salah satu alasan Jaejoong meninggalkannya saat ini. Tak pernah ada cinta di antara mereka atau hanya ia yang mencintai _namja_ cantik itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

'Itu dia.'

Yunho menepikan mobilnya saat melihat sosok Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke salah satu cofee shop langganan mereka. Namun rasanya ada yang aneh saat melihat Yoochun masuk di jam seperti ini bukankah ini bukan waktunya untuk buka.

Mungkinkah … Jaejoong ada di sana?

Yunho mendorong pelan pintu bertuliskan 'close' itu perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Waktu satu bulan sudah sangat terlalu lama baginya, bahkan walau hanya untuk sekedar menunggu Jaejoong.

"Maaf tuan toko kami belum—Yunho _hyung_?"

Keduanya terlihat kaget satu antara yang lainnya. Terpercik begitu banyak emosi diantara keduanya. Bingung, marah, kesal dan kecewa apa lagi pada wajah _namja_ manis yang berada di hadapan Yunho saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Yunho _hyung_?"

"Junsu … bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Yunho menahan kecewa saat bukan Jaejoong yang berada di sini mengacuhkan pertanyaan Junsu. Namun kalau Junsu berada di sini besar kemungkinan _namja_ cantik miliknya tak akan jauh berada mengingat betapa Jaejoong menyayangi _namja_ yang berstatus sepupunya itu.

"_Chagi_ sepertinya tak ada lagi yang ketinggalan—"

Suara _namja_ lainnya memecah keheningan kedua _namja_ yang masih tak bersuara itu— Park Yoochun yang mendorong sebuah koper besar seakan mau pergi jauh dari negara ini melihat betapa besar kedua koper di kedua tangannya.

'Yun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

"Meminta penjelasan pada kalian. Apa maksud semua ini. Dan dimana Jaejoong."

"Cih, masih saja kau membahas semua itu bukankah sudah kukatakan semuanya padamu apa yang harus kukatakan. Jung-_ssi._" Yoochun memasukkan kedua koper di tangannya ke bagasi mobil membiarkan Yunho hanya mengikuti dan berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. Bertemu dengan Yunho di pagi buta bukanlah bagian dari rencananya.

"Park Yoochun, katakan dimana Jaejoong." Yunho membalik tubuh Yoochun sehingga ia bisa melihat amarah yang terpatri di wajah Yoochun.

"Katakan semuanya sekarang tanpa ada yang kalian tutupi."

"Carilah sendiri, Yun."

Yoochun membantu Junsu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil merah miliknya. Membantu kekasihnya yang tak lagi bisa berjalan sendiri. Melipat kursi rodanya dan memasukkan ke bagasi menutup bagasi itu rapat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?" tanya Yoochun setelah memastikan Junsu duduk manis dikursinya. Menyalakan sebatang rokok menemaninya berbicara pada Yunho. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk menjelaskan semua ini saat orang yang tepat akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Junsu—" ujar Yunho saat menyadari kalau _namja_ yang juga adik iparnya itu duduk di kursi roda. Sejak acara pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong ia memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Junsu setidaknya diingatannya _namja_ itu masih bisa berjalan bahkan menari dengan begitu baiknya.

"Uhmmmn … setahun yang lalu."

"Lalu kalian akan kemana?"

"Entahlah kurasa kau tak perlu tahu," ujar Yoochun menghembuskan asap rokok dari tubuhnya, "Kau tahu semua ini hanyalah kepingan puzzle yang masih belum lengkap walau kau sendiri sudah menggenggamnya. Temukan dan satukan semuanya dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

_Braaakkkk _

Yunho mendorong _namja_ itu hingga terhempas pada bagian samping mobil. Ia benci kondisi seakan ia hanya menjadi bidak dari semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata musang Yunho menyalang marah. Apa semua begitu susah untuk dikatakan hingga Yoochun tak mau mengatakannya. Namun amarah Yunho mereda saat manik coklat Junsu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya selalu saja ia tak bisa—kalah dengan tatapan memelas yang mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong miliknya.

"Aku pasti menemukan semua ini dan menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya."

Yoochun menaikkan bibirnya tipis mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sedikitnya ia merasa tenang karena Yunho akan baik-baik saja.

_Puk_

Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, "yah, selamat berjuang Yun. Tapi maaf aku tak akan pernah membantumu," ujar Yoochun lalu memutari mobilnya lalu masuk dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di pinggir trotoar menatapnya kesal.

"Ya, kami sudah berangkat Jae-_hyung_. Uhm, baik."

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang baru saja menerima panggilan yang kelihatannya dari Jaejoong.

"Jae _hyung_ hanya titip pesan padamu jangan ganggu beruangnya chuunie dan jangan bicara macam-macam, memang sejak kapan Jae _hyung_ memilihara beruang dan sejak kapan beruang bisa bicara?"

Yoochun hanya tergelak mendengar penuturan polos Junsu. Sudah sejak lama ia tak melihat senyuman di wajah kekasihnya itu, mengusap pelan surai milik kekasihnya. Namun bila diperhatikan dengan baik ada sedikit kesedihan yang terlihat di mata Yoochun mengingat apa yang sudah menimpa kekasihnya dan akibat yang ditimbulkannya sekarang, "tak ada dan katakan pada Jae _hyung_ aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan beruangnya kok." Pasti Junsu melaporkan semuanya pada Jaejoong hingga _hyung_ cantiknya mengetahui semuanya.

Junsu malah semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya saat tak menemukan arah pembicaraan _hyung_ dan kekasihnya, mengendikkan bahunya sesaat lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya mengantuk, tidur selama perjalanan bukanlah ide yang buruk bukan mengingat selama apa perjalanan ini.

'Beruang itu akan memakanmu nanti Jae _hyung_ kalau kau tak mengikatnya erat,' bathin Yoochun melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang masih berada dan menatap kepergiannya yang kemudian menghilang ditikungan.

0o0

Bandara Incheon, Seoul

Sosok _namja_ itu baru saja keluar dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Padahal sosoknya tak sedikit pun mencolok hanya saja beberapa dari penumpang yang berada diterminal yang sama meliriknya dan berbisik pelan melihatnya.

Menggunakan _hoodie baby blue_ yang menutupi sosoknya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam membalut kaki panjangnya _namja_ itu melangkah santai, tak lupa sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya serta sebuah _headset _ditelinganya. Tangan _namja_ itu menarik sebuah koper hitam dan tangan lainnya sibuk melakukan panggilan pada seseorang yang sudah seenaknya menyuruhnya pulang.

_Pats …_

Entah berapa kali balon permen karet meletus tepat di depan diwajahnya namun seakan tak bosan ia terus-terusan melakukan pola yang sama. Mengacuhkan orang-orang yang semakin ramai meliriknya.

"Kau lama _hyung_," ujarnya saat melihat orang yang dicarinya berdiri manis di depan mobil silver yang diketahuinya baru saja rilis bulan ini.

"Sudahlahlah masuk. Pekerjaanmu tak bisa menunggu."

"_Alright boss,"_ ujarnya setengah bercanda setidaknya berusaha menghilangkan kerut di dahi _hyung_nya. Namun melihat kalau usahanya gagal sepertinya ia bisa menduga kalau pekerjaan yang sedikit sulit atau malah mungkin berbahaya.

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa _hunting_ makanan saat ini,' sesalnya dalam hati.

0o0

"Baik apa yang harus kulakukan _hyung_ku tersayang, kau tahu kau sudah mengganggu waktuku yang berharga hanya memintaku pulang saat ini."

_Braaakk_

Yunho meletakkan semua berkas yang ditemukannya kemarin.

"Temukan Jaejoong dan juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam perusahaan. Kalau perlu aku ingin kau mengakses semua jalur yang dibutuhkan, Kau mengerti?"

Dugaannya ternyata benar ini bukanlah hal yang sepele.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan temukan Jae-_hyung_, memangnya Jae _hyung_ kemana?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang sebelumnya berada di Amerika sendirian.

"Aw … aw … sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, padahal kupikir bisa menikmati masakan Jae-_hyung_. Aissshhh sepertinya ini akan jadi sedikit sulit," ujarnya santai.

Kemudian tangan _namja_ itu menyentuh sebuah tombol kecil di pinggir sebuah figura foto miliknya. Dan sebuah ruangan tercipta berbeda dari kamarnya semula.

_Bippppp …._

Beberapa monitor yang semula tampak mati mulai bergerak memproses booting. Ada lima monitor dengan layar LED terpampang manis dengan satu keyboard utama yang sepertinya merupakan otak dari kelima computer itu.

Dan tiga huruf kapital tampak menghiasi semua layar monitor tersebut nama yang sama pernah di sebut Yunho. MAX.

"Saatnya 'bermain'. Kali ini _hide and seek_ ya, Jae _hyung_?"

Sebuah tirai permaian yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan masa ini akan segera terbuka. Akankah sebuah rasa percaya masih tersemat saat sebuah luka besar masih ternganga tanpa bisa terobati?

0o0

"Kalian sudah sampai?"

Junsu tersenyum saat akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_nya yang hampir beberapa waktu ini menghilang. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yoochun membawanya ke tempat _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Maaf kami terlambat Jae-_hyung_. Tadi sedikit macet," ujar Junsu. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berlari memeluk Jae namun mengingat kondisinya tentu saja tak mungkin. Dengan bantuan Yoochun akhirnya _namja_ manis itu berhasil berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Dari jarak sedekat ini rasanya ia bisa melihat kalau _hyung_nya itu sedikit kurus. Bahkan dengan potongan rambut sependek itu malah membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih kurus.

"_Hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Junsu-_ah_. Ayo masuk, kau juga Chun," ujar Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang masih menurunkan barang milik Junsu, yang hanya dibalas anggukan ringan.

"Kau istirahat dulu di kamar. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Yoochun sebentar."

Junsu hanya mengangguk saat Jaejoong mengantarnya ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Membantunya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada.

Saat Jaejoong berniat meninggalkannya, refleks Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong menghentikan langkah _namja_ itu untuk pergi.

"_Hyung_ …"

"_Wae_?"

"Kau bilang semua sudah berakhir, jadi bisakah lupakan semuanya? Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sejak hari itu insting Junsu seakan menajam. _Namja_ yang lebih muda darinya seakan tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Merasakannya dengan hati dan perasaanya yang terlalu polos.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melakukan hal berbahaya lagi. Aku berjanji."

Junsu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta sebuah tanda perjanjian pada Jaejoong. Sebuah bukti kalau Jaejoong tak akan mengingkarinya.

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Junsu pelan melihatnya. Memang berapa umur Junsu sekarang sampai _namja_ ini masih saja melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak kecil.

"Aku janji." Jaejoong mengaitkan jarinya pada Junsu. Mengecup pelan dahinya lalu berlalu pergi.

'Aku serius _hyung_, jangan korbankan dirimu lagi. Semua ini sudah cukup, hanya kau yang kupunya di dunia ini sekarang—Jae _hyung_.'

0o0

"Dimana Junsu, _H__yung_?"

"Di atas. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Yoochun_-ah_."

Yoochun ikut duduk di seberang Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang masih saja terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana Yunho? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kalau kau merindukannya kenapa tak kau hubungi saja, _hyung_. Lagi pula rasanya semua ini tak adil untuk Yunho bahkan ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini."

"Tak bisa Yoochun-_ah._ Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka tak akan pernah bisa. Tak akan pernah." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan semua perasaan yang kini bercampur aduk, 'dan aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang mencintai putra dari anak yang sudah membunuh umma dan _appa_ kandungku.'

Ya, itulah alasan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang bahkan tak pernah membunuh semut berani melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh orang banyak. Dan semua yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun pada Yunho benar adanya.

Semua itu bermula dari kejadian mengerikan di malam yang begitu mencekam di vila keluarga Kim di sebuah desa kecil.

Bagaimana rasa takutnya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari—di saat usianya baru sepuluh tahun. Bersembunyi saat cairan berwarna merah pekat di sekelilingnya. Darah orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong bersumpah akan membalas semua ini. Ia akan menghancurkan darah pembunuh itu hingga ke akarnya. Jaejoong tak akan pernah melupakan betapa mengerikannya mata sang pembunuh saat menembakkan peluru pada kepala orang tuanya dengan santainya.

Sejak di angkat anak oleh keluarga dekatnya—orang tua Junsu dan berniat melupakan semua atas permintaan umma Junsu yang memohon pada seorang anak yang bahkan tak punya tujuan hidup. Jaejoong ingat bagaimana Kim ahjumma menangis setiap malam hanya untuknya, karena ia lebih memilik berkurung menyerap semua informasi dari buku bahkan dunia maya—merencakan pembalasan. Hangatnya keluarga itu akhirnya meluruhkan niatnya dan membuat sosok Kim Jaejoong yang baru.

Apakah ini bisa di sebuat takdir … saat semua sudah membaik ia kembali didekatkan pada takdirnya sendiri … bertemu dengan sosok Jung Yunho.

Pertemua malam yang begitu indah bahkan saat ia berhasil mendirikan sebuah café kecil atas dukungan keluarga barunya. Merasakan cinta pertama yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas—terlalu memabukkan dan menakutkan di saat bersamaan. Merasakan kalau Jung Yunho adalah hidupnya.

Sekali lagi sang takdir tertawa dan bermain padanya. Di usia pernikahan mereka yang terbilang baru sebuah kenyataan lain muncul.

Sebuah amplop berisi kejadian mengerikan di masa kecilnya terungkap. Entah siapa yang mengirimkannya teralamat untuk Jaejoong.

Mendapati adanya pertikaian di masa lalu dari sebuah nama besar penyandang bisnis di Korea. Dengan nama yang tak asing baginya. Jung dan Kim.

Bagaimana skenario penghabisan keluarga Kim tercipta. Bagaimana matangnya penghapusan nama salah satu keluarga besar—Kim—itu hingga tak tercium publik dan itu dilakukan oleh _appa_ kandung Yunho.

Juga adanya sebuah konspirasi besar di belakangnya.

Sungguh tangan Jaejoong bergetar hebat saat menerimanya. Bagaimana mungkin mertuanya yang selalu tersenyum menyambutnya di kediaman Jung bisa begitu kejam. Bagaimana bisa …

"_Hyung_ … kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun khawatir saat melihat sosok kosong di mata Jaejoong.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, aku tak mengerti. Aku sudah mengirim dia ke alam baka untuk meminta maaf pada orang tuaku, namun kenapa aku tak puas Yoochun-ah, kenapa? Kenapa?" Akhirnya Jaejoong letih juga menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu saja menahan tangis di dalam hati namun kali ini ia berhenti—tak sanggup.

Yoochun hanya bisa menatap miris pada Jaejoong. Dia tahu kenapa Jaejoong bersikap begitu.

"Apa aku harus melenyapkan Yunho juga? _Appa_ dan umma pasti tak puas kalau aku tak menghabiskan mereka sampai ke akarnya, benarkan Yoochun-ah?"

"Ya. Jae _hyung_ jangan gila. Berjauhan dengan Yunho saja kau sudah terlihat kacau begini. Apa lagi kalau sampai kau membunuhnya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Yoochun-_ah_. Aku mencintai dan membencinya bersamaan. Seandainya saja ia bukan putra orang itu." Menatap wajah yang sama dengan sosok itu setiap malam pada wajah Yunho begitu membuatnya tersisa.

Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong yang terus saja bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Trauma yang didapatkan Jaejoong tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu memang tak bisa hilang tanpa bekas. Membuat Jaejoong menjadi paranoid. Bahkan kecelakaan tuang Jung hanya sebuah kecelakaan tak sengaja dari Jaejoong yang tak stabil saat itu. Apa lagi ternyata mereka juga sudah menemukan Jaejoong.

Terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan Jaejoong dari suaminya itu. Di satu sisi ia ingin membunuh bahkan melenyapkan Yunho namun di sisi yang lain _namja_ cantik ini mencintai Yunho sampai begitu sakitnya. Membuat Yunho membenci dirinyalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Menghukum diri karena mencintai putra pembunuh orang tua kandungnya atau karena tak bisa menerima sisi dirinya yang lain yang membenci Yunho.

"Kau tahu _hyung_. Lakukan apa yang kau percaya. Jangan sampai kau menyesali apa pun. Dan satu hal lagi apa yang terjadi pada Junsu bukanlah salahmu. Kami sudah memaafkannya."

Satu lagi penyesalannya di hati Jaejoong. Junsu kehilangan kemampuan bergeraknya juga beberapa memori masa lalunya karena Jaejoong. Karena ulahnya. Seandainya saja mereka tak tahu kalau Junsu adalah keluarganya. Seandainya saja ia tak berada dan muncul di keluarga yang begitu hangat menerimanya, mungkin Junsu akan bisa melanjutkan mimpinya—menjadi seorang dancer. Namun semua hancur tak berbekas hanya dalam satu malam.

"A—aku akan menghubungi mereka."

Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang tadi tak sengaja mengalir di mata indahnya. Tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak untuk berdiri.

"_Hyung_," ujar Yoochun pelan namun masih didengar oleh Jaejoong, "jangan terlalu dekat berhubungan dengan mereka. Kau tak cocok berada di sana. Dan lagi …" Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Jaejoong sedih, "jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi, Jae _hyung_."

"Aisssshh kalian ini sama saja. Sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga Junsu baik-baik."

Hanya sekejap sosok Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu gelap itu. Meninggalkan Yoochun seorang diri—berdua dengan Junsu— di rumah besar ini entah milik siapa.

"Kau bilang ini sudah selesai, Jae _hyung_? Namun mengapa aku merasakan kalau semua ini baru saja dimulai?"

0o0

A/N: New Sigh Done

Yeahhh akhirnya update juga#dibunuh

Mian Mizu baru bisa update, sempet lupa ama plotnya karena sempat hilang. Dan akhirnya di rombak tapi gak terlalu jauh. Mungkin udah mulai terlihat konfliknya tapi chap ini Yunppa ama Jaemma belum ketemu. Mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi :D

Special thanks: Chan Nuriza|irengiovanny|Jennychan|ZheyraSky|Youletta|Nara-chan|ochaviosa|meirah.1111|booboopipi|jung hana cassie|Jirania|Babycuttie|han gege|Bloody Evil From Heaven|QueenDeeBeauty|Momo Casshipper|Julie Namikaze|Enno KimLee|Jung Mingsoo

Pai Pai … sampai ketemu chap depan^^

Mizu


	4. Chapter 3: First Step

Tangah _namja_ itu masih terus saja bergerak di antara semua huruf dan angka di atas keyboard. Sesekali tangannya menyambar beberapa makanan ringan yang tergeletak manis di sekelilingnya. Beberapa umpatan tampak keluar dari bibirnya saat merasa kesal karena apa yang diinginkannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Cih, memang apa yang di sembunyikan di sana sampai harus memasang beberapa _security _tingkat tinggi begini."

Max Changmin, _namja_ yang merupakan _hacker_ terbaik di Amerika sekaligus adik kandung Jung Yunho yang meninggalkan Korea sejak ulah usilnya bermain-main dengan badan pertahanan Korea ketahuan itu melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di belakangnya.

Tangan _namja_ tinggi itu kembali membuang makanan yang hanya tersisa sampah ditangannya secara sembarangan dan mengambil yang lainnya. Tak memperdulikan kalau ulahnya sudah membuat lautan sampah kering akibat _snack-snack_ yang dikonsumsinya. Bahkan beberapa kotak cake tampak tertumpuk di sudut ruangan. Sungguh berbeda pada saat pertama kali ruangan ini ditempati. Ternyata seorang Max Changmin bukanlah tipe yang peduli lingkungan atau mungkin kebersihan bila sudah berhadapan dengan 'teman bermainnya'.

Hampir setengah hari ia habiskan untuk masuk ke _home_—mantan—perusahaan Jung namun hanya tiga baris pertahanan yang bisa ditembusnya. Rasanya ini aneh kalau hanya untuk sebuah perusahaan bisnis memasang pertahanan lima lapis. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan dunia itu.

Changmin memijit pelan kepalanya, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak berhubungan dengan dunia tersebut. Dia mungkin pernah bermain dengan negara namun Changmin bersumpah tak akan pernah mau ke sana—lagi. Ke sebuah dunia yang bahkan menghalalkan segala cara mencapai tujuannya—dunia bawah.

Dunia bawah adalah bayangan dari bisnis yang tampak di luar. Bak sebuah akar menyokong dari bawah semua pertumbuhan di atas sana. Lebih mudahnya seperti dunia hitam atau yakuza di Jepang namun lebih kompleks dan berbahaya. Bahkan ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi dan akan terjadi saat ini selama ia tak pernah menyentuh dan berhubungan dengan dunia tersebut.

Changmin menyeringai saat mengingat ada yang aneh, tentu saja … bukankah kemarin _hyung_nya mengatakan kalau Jung Corp sudah di _banned_ alias bukan milik keluarga Jung lagi. Dan tak ada pihak lain yang bisa memanipulasi sebaik Jung—setahunya. Dan bila di beri pertahanan terbaik pasti sesuatu yang penting di sana. Dan sepertinya Changmin tahu siapa yang berada di balik ini semua, tidak tepatnya siapa yang mampu melakukannya. Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sama dengannya. Apa lagi melihat lambang sigma terbalik berwarna merah di sudut monitor.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan terlibat juga, Cho Kyuhyun."

**Chapter III: A Firt Step**

**A Yunjae Fict**

Disclaimer:

Mereka hanya milik diri sendiri, Yun milik Jae n Jae milik Yun … deal xdddd

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present

**He is (not) Sleeping Prince(ss)**

Genre: Romance n Hurt/ Comfort

Warning:

MxM, alur cepat, not flashback in this chapter

0o0

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi saat masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Namun tak tampak raut wajah heran walau melihat kamar yang yang terlihat bak kapal pecah bahkan mungkin lebih—terlalu biasa mungkin.

"Unggg, aku lapaaaarr … _hyung_~"

"Ya, Shim Changmin apa kau tak lihat berapa banyak bungkus sampah yang kau hasilkan di kamar ini? Bahkan kau baru menginjakkan kaki hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam dan kau sudah membuat kediaman Jung sebagai lautan sampah."

Changmin hanya menampilkan senyumannya dan tertawa melihat Yunho yang tampak melepas topengnya. Seharusnya inilah sosok Yunho yang dikenalnya. Bukan _namja_ dingin yang bahkan tak memberikannya pelukan saat baru saja bertemu.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat wajah seorang Yunho yang begitu dingin kalau tak salah sejak Jaejoong masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Walau tak mengenal akrab kakak iparnya itu namun yang pasti Changmin ketahui adalah keduanya bahagia dan saling mencintai dan itu sudah cukup baginya melepas _hyung_ satu-satunya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baru melakukan inspeksi _hyung_, dan belum ada perkembangan berarti." Changmin mengambil sepotong coklat yang tersisa di kulkas mininya.

Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa informasi yang didapatkannya selain tentang adanya seseorang yang merupakan 'teman lamanya' yang ikut bermain namun sepertinya belum saatnya memberitahukan pada Yunho mengingat ini semua belum ada titik terang.

"Dan sepertinya ini ada yang perlu kutanyakan padamu _hyung_," ujar Changmin serius raut wajahnya berubah. Tak ada lagi wajah kekanakan pria dewasa yang ada wajah seorang pria yang begitu serius—dingin.

"Apa kau tahu tentang dunia bawah?"

"Dunia apa?" tanya Yunho heran, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal bahkan mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas, seperti yang diduganya _Hyung_nya tak pernah terlibat bahkan tahu mengenai hal ini. Dan sekarang bagaimana mungkin Changmin akan mengatakan hipotesisnya saat ini bila sang subjek bahkan tak mengerti sama seperti mengajarkan aljabar pada murid SD dan ini terlalu berbahaya nanti.

"Changmin, apa maksudmu. Jelaskan."

"Menurutku sekarang Jaejoong _hyung_ ada di sana _hyung_. Bersama mereka."

"Maksudmu Jaejoong sudah meninggal?" tanya Yunho lirih.

"Ya, _hyung_. Bukan dunia itu yang kumaksud, aisssh bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Begini saja kau tanyakan saja pada pengawal pribadimu. Aku tak mau menjelaskannya, dan kalau kau belum mengerti juga silahkan intropeksi diri. Sekarang keluar dan jangan ganggu aku tiga hari ke depan, kau cukup kirimkan maid untuk mengirimkan makanan, mengerti?" Ia baru saja teringat akan janjinya pada appa Yunho. Janji untuk tak membiarkan _hyung_nya mengetahuinya.

_Blam_

Yunho mengepal tangannya saat baru saja Changmin mengusirnya dengan tidak terhormat dari kamarnya.

"Ya, Shim Changmin jangan berlaku kurang ajar pada _hyung_mu. Anak itu … seharusnya aku tak mengizinkannya ke Amerika kalau kelakuannya begini."

Yunho menatap pintu yang bertuliskan '_Get Out'_ milik Changmin, mengelusnya pelan.

"Maaf ya, Changmin-_ah_. Seharusnya aku tak melibatkanmu ke dalam semua ini. Namun hanya kau yang bisa kuminta bantuan."

Yunho lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin seperti permintaannya. Permintaan _dongsaeng_ kandungnya yang selama ini menetap di sebuah negara penuh kebebasan—Amerika sejak SMP. Bahkan saat umurnya kini delapan belas tahun _namja_ itu tak pernah kembali ke Korea walau hanya untuk melihat pernikahan dan pemakaman _appa_ mereka. Bagi _namja_ itu Korea tak menarik lagi begitu alasannya bila di suruh pulang. Bahkan Changmin mengetahui pernikahan mereka dari fhoto-fhoto dan video yang dikirimkannya pada sang _dongsaeng_.

Dan alasan Changmin memakai nama keluarga sang ibu hanya karena tak menyukai marga sang _appa._ Terlalu 'berat' jawabnya saat Yunho menanyakan alasannya menjelang kepergiaan _namja_ itu ke luar negeri. Namun seiring waktu bahkan ia kini lebih dikenal dengan nama MAX. Salah satu _hacker_ jenius yang sangat diperhitungkan didunianya.

Changmin kembali berkutat dengan komputernya saat langkah Yunho terdengar menjauh.

"Semoga _Hyung_ _aegyo_ itu bisa menjelaskan sesuatunya dengan baik pada Yunho _hyung_, yah walaupun aku tak yakin, khehehehe …" ujar Changmin pelan walau tangannya masih terus saja bermain. Mengetikkan angka dan huruf yang hanya dimengerti sebangsanya.

Seringaiannya di wajah _namja_ itu terukir saat sesuatu yang menarik telah ditemukannya. Sebuah prediksi yang menjadi kenyataan saat ini.

Tangannya mengambil selembar kertas berukuran setelapak tangan yang kemarin ikut diberikan Yunho bersama dokumen lainnya. Mengendusnya sedikit dan tercium bau yang bisa dikenalinya—asam jeruk— walau tak akan tercium bila tak seksama mengingat kalau berkas ini sudah lama.

Changmin mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membuat ruangannya menjadi gelap. Menyalakan sebatang lilin memberikan pencahayaan tunggal dan mendekatkan kertas yang dipegannya.

Tak lama huruf dan kalimat yang tersembunyi di sana mulai tampak dan muncul membentuk sebuah jalan untuk memecahkan semua ini. Sebuah trik lama yang bertahun-tahun lalu diketahuinya.

"Putra tunggal Kim—Kim YoungWoon—masih hidup?"

Changmin memutar otaknya berpikir keras. Rasanya ia memang pernah mendengar nama yang sama. Kalau hanya marga Kim itu bukanlah masalah namun Kim YoungWoon adalah masalah. Masalah bagi keluarganya.

"Che, sial. Kenapa aku melewatkan petunjuk itu, _Pabbo_."

Changmin mulai mengetikkan nama yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu, mencari tahu ke berkas perusahaan yang baru saja dibobolnya—mantan perusahaan Jung.

Dan mata seorang MAX—_hacker _andal Amerika—itu membelalak saat menyadari informasi yang berbaris rapi di depan monitornya. Walau tak menjelaskan keseluruhan rasanya ia sudah bisa menarik garis merah dari semua ini.

"Ini mustahil Kim Jaejoong adalah Kim YoungWoon? Kau bercanda!"

_Duaghh_

Changmin meninju dinding kamarnya tak memperdulikan kalau tangannya sudah membiru. Yang ia tahu ia menyerahkan _hyung_nya pada orang yang salah. Pada seorang penerus musuh bebuyutan keluarganya sejak lama. Sebuah pertikaian lama yang mungkin sekarang akan kembali berlanjut.

0o0

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di sebuah tempat yang disebutnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tempat dimana mereka, tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

Tempat ini adalah sebuah gedung lama warisan keluarganya yang sudah lama ditinggalkan namun melihat bagaimana kondisinya saat ini Jaejoong yakin tanpa sepengatahuannya gedung ini sudah beroperasi kembali. Memiliki banyak kamar dengan lorong-lorong yang membingungkan bahkan Jaejoong hampir saja tersesat saat ia pertama kali kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini bila tak berhasil mengingat bagaimana ia sering bermain di sini dulu.

Langkah _Namja_ cantik itu terhenti di depan sebuah kamar di salah satu lorong yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan utama. Salah satu kamar utama dengan pintu terbuat kayu terbaik berbingkai ukiran-ukiran naga. Di depan pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah batu kristasl imitasi berbentuk prisma dengan warna merah menyala. Sang _magnae_ dari mereka.

Melihat pintu yang tak biasa terbuka itulah yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran perihalnya tak sekali pun sang _magnae_ membiarkan siapa pun memasuki bahkan mengintip ruangannya.

"Hahaha, dia pasti kaget saat ini."

Jaejoong sejenak ragu untuk masuk saat mendengar suara sang pemilik. Namun melihat kalau ia telah diberi izin—karena sosok di dalam tak keberatan mendengar langkahnya mendekat—Jaejoong semakin meniadakan jaraknya dengan sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah _netbook_ di sofa.

"Kyu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Cho Kyuhyun, nama _namja_ yang pernah disebuat Changmin itu hanya tersenyum manis saat malaikat cantik dihadapannya bertanya. Tak mungkinkan ia mengatakan kalau baru saja mengerjai sang adik ipar dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae _hyung_, aku hanya sedang bermain _game_," ujar Kyu menutup _tab netbook_nya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu lalu berdiri sembari tetap menenteng _netbook_nya seakan itu adalah barang berharga dan berjalan di depan Jaejoong.

"Uhm, apa yang kau lakukan Jae-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ternyata Jaejoong tak mengikutinya malah terdiam berjarak tiga meter darinya.

"Tidak, ada. Ayo pergi," ujar Jaejoong mendahulu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan di lorong di sebelah kiri sekeluarnya dari kamar Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana semua orang sudah menunggunya. Menunggu sang pewaris yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh semua orang. Penerus dunia bawah, Kim YoungWoon keluarga Kim.

0o0

Cho Kyuhyun _namja_ yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun itu masih terus bermain dengan netbook saat orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya malah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius namun Kyuhyun masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

'Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, MAX?' tanyanya senang di dalam hati.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Changmin, memang Kyuhyun-lah yang berada di balik sistem pertahanan yang baru saja ditembus oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun sengaja meletakkan informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Changmin di skala yang bisa ditembusnya. Semua sudah sangat diperhitungkannya. Setiap gerak-gerik dari mantan partnernya itu.

"Kyu~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seorang _namja_ imut tampak menggelayut mesra dari belakang Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap bingung pada netbook Kyuhyun yang menampilkan alinea tak terbaca baginya.

"Kau mengerjai seseorang lagi ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan sang _namja_. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu saat kepala _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu sekarang berubah posisi bersandar padanya. Menghirup wangi sang kekasih membuat otaknya malah semakin bagus memproses pekerjaanya. Bagai asupan vitamin tambahan untuknya.

"Tidurlah _hyung_, nanti akan kubangunkan setelah rapat membosankan ini selesai," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pelan kepala bersurai pirang itu. Mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun—yang meremehkan mereka.

"Ne, selamat tidur Kyu."

0o0

"Ya, Sungmin_-ah_ bisakah kau berhati-hati?" teriak Yunho saat seorang _namja_ _aegyo_ yang sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal terjatuh di depan pintu kantornya—menimbulkan bunyi berdebuk keras saat kepala itu terantuk pintu.

Selama ini Yunho memang tak habis pikir mengapa seorang Sungmin bisa menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Bahkan _namja_ yang tak pernah diketahui dengan pasti usianya itu sudah menjaga Yunho sejak masuk bangku menengah ke atas. Suatu keajaiban dunia seorang Sungmin masih menemaninya sampai saat ini mengingat betapa cerobohnya _namja_ itu.

"Aku kan hanya tersandung tadi, YunYun," ujar Sungmin kesal mendelik pada Yunho yang tak melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya.

Inilah satu hal lagi yang tak disukai Yunho, sampai kapan Sungmin akan memanggilnya YunYun tanpa mengingat posisi Yunho yang merupakan direktur utama _Mirotic_.

'Apa benar Sungmin bisa menjelaskannya padaku?' Yunho melirik tak yakin pada Sungmin yang sekarang mulai beraksi merampok kulkas Yunho yang diketahuinya terdapat _ice cream limited edition_ dari toko seberang—milik Changmin.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Yunho masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, "kau jatuh cinta padaku ya, YunYun? Kulaporkan pada Jeje nanti, lo? Dasar tukang selingkuh."

Hampir saja Yunho terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar kalimat polos menusuk milik Sungmin. Kalau membunuh orang bukanlah dosa mungkin Yunho sudah mengirimkan Sungmin ke surga dari pada ia merecoh kehidupan Yunho yang tenang. Dan sepertinya kabar kepergian Jaejoong belum sampai ke telinga Sungmin.

"Changmin memintaku bertanya padamu, sesuatu yang aneh mungkin?"

"Uhmm, apa?"

"Apa itu dunia bawah?"

_Tek_

Tangan Sungmin yang hendak menyuapkan es krimnya terpaksa berhenti mendengarnya.

Keduanya bertatapan lama sampai Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan es krimnya membuat Yunho menggeram kesal untuk kesekian kali. Berniat melempar barang namun pastinya percuma mengingat selama ini Sungmin selalu bisa menghindari lemparan dari Changmin bila mereka sesekali bertemu dan bertengkar bersama.

"Cari sendiri, uhmm mungkin tanya ke Changmin saja, Yunho."

_Blam_

Pintu ruangan Yunho kembali tertutup saat Sungmin beranjak pergi membawa es krimmnya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang semakin ingin meledakkan otaknya sendiri.

Mengapa semua orang merahasiakan semuanya?

Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberitahunya?

Namun satu hal yang sudah diketahui Yunho sejak dulu, kalau Sungmin sudah memanggil namanya dengan benar itu artinya _namja_ itu serius dengan kata-katanya dan itu artinya memaksa Sungmin tak akan ada gunanya. Dan sepertinya membujuk Changmin sepertinya akan lebih mudah mengingat ia hanya butuh modal makanan saja.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu ruanganYunho mengentikka sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Tangannya bergerak lincah di atas layar _handphone_nya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yunho saat ini Max. kau tahu kalau ia tak boleh terlibat untuk saat ini. Mengerti.

_Send_

0o0

Jaejoong, _namja_ yang tengah berada di sebuah rumah besar kediamannya sejak sebulan yang lalu itu melangkahkan kakinya lemas. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tak bertenaga mungkin karena ia belum makan sejak kemarin.

"_Hyung_, mau?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Junsu yang tengah makan bersama Yoochun di ruang tengah. Keduanya sedang menikmati sepotong roti bakar di piring masing-masing yang hasilnya tak terlalu bagus mengingat warnanya yang sedikit hitam.

"Apa masih ada?"

"Masih kalau kau tak keberatan _hyung_." Kali ini Yoochun yang menjawabnya. _Namja_ berstatus kekasih Junsu itu menyodorkan sepotong roti yang sama dengan miliknya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau yang memasak, Chun?"

"Tidak, Junsu yang melakukanya _Hyung_."

Jaejoong tak bertanya apa pun lagi saat tak ada lagi percakapan yang mendominasi meraka. Ketiganya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Jaejoong, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan canggung saat ini. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu keduanya—yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng sendiri—tentang keputusan mereka terhadap keduanya saat ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _Hyung_?"

Jaejoong sontak menaikkan kepala yang tak disadari tertunduk sejak tadi. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang melibatkan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Namun semua sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kembali karena ia tahu tak akan ada jalan pulang baginya. Hanya maju kalau ia tak mau semua yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"_Ani,_ lanjutkan saja makan kalian. Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

Jaejoong meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang tak merasakan kalau kedua pasang mata dibelakangnya menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sama terlukanya dengan dirinya.

Memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah ditempatinya untuk beberapa bulan kebelakang. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah. Bahkan tempat tidur yang terasa empuk ini tak bisa membantunya sedikit rileks.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah walau sepertinya ia tak terlalu yakin. Semua ini terasa sangat berat saat ini. Apa lagi tentang apa yang mereka katakan di ruang utama tadi.

"Kita akan menghancurkan Jung sampai ke akarnya termasuk penerus tunggal mereka Jung Yunho."

Baru saja Jaejoong akan membantah, namun tatapan tajam _namja_ yang pertama kali berhasil menemukannya itu membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tak akan ada hal baik saat ia bersitegang dengan _namja_ yang menjadi _leader_ diantara mereka walau mereka bersikeras mengatakan kalau Jaejoong lah pemimpin mereka.

"Lupakan perasaan bodohmu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau pikir apa yang sudah kami lakukan selama sepuluh tahun ini demi mempertahankan nama keluarga kita? Kalau kau bukan putra tuan Kim, kami juga tak akan membutuhkanmu."

Perkataan telak itu membuat Jaejoong memandang setiap wajah di ruangan ini. Semuanya adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya sebagai anak buah appanya.

"Dan asal kau tahu, kaulah yang menarik pelatuk dari semua ini. Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya kau sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Junsu-_ssi_ bukan?"

Itu benar malam mengerikan dimana Junsu kehilangan kakinya. Malam di mana Jaejoong tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa lalunya. Masa di mana ia bisa hidup dalam damai.

"Hentikan! Aku tahu semua itu. Jangan ingatkan lagi, brengsek!" Hilang sudah sopan santun yang sudah diajarkan orang tua dan orang tua Junsu padanya. Matanya menyalang marah pada meraka saat ini. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan permainan dimana saat _game over_ kau bisa meresetnya dengan bebas.

Junsu, Kim Junsu. _Dongsaeng _yang sangat disayanginya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya saat hanya _namja_ manis itu yang menemaninya di malam-malam gelap di masa kecilnya. _Namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya namun bisa memberikan kehangatan untukknya. Memberikan rasa percaya untukknya.

Dan Jaejoong masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Junsu berteriak keras diantara genangan darah. Disinari cahaya rembulan, Jaejoong bisa melihat bagaimana Junsu tersenyum dan memanggil namanya sebelum manik gelap milik Junsu menutup.

"Kalau kau mengerti, bearti kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan, Jaejoong-_hyung_?" ujar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang paling muda namun paling bermasalah di antara mereka itu menyeringai membuat Jaejoong tahu kalau semua sudah dimulai.

"_Ne_, lakukan saja apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang. Aku tak akan melarikan diri lagi. Yang penting dia hancur bukan? Akan kulakukan."

Jaejoong keluar meninggalkan delapan orang didalamnya. Delapan orang yang mengaku sebagai anak buah appanya mengatakan bahwa bisnis keluarganya masih terus berkembang hingga saat ini namun hanya di dunia bawah. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak percaya. Tak menyangka kalau takdirnya sebagai penerus keluarganya akan tiba.

Mengingat sebuah kenangan dengan appanya waktu itu.

"_Appa_ mengapa sering pergi dengan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ itu?" tanya Kim kecil saat melihat sang _appa_ yang selalu saja pergi dengan beberapa orang yang tak terlihat seperti rekan kerjanya.

"Kau akan mengerti sayang, saat waktunya tiba nanti jadilah pemimpin yang baik, _ne_?"

Kim kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti tak mengetahui bahwa pemimpin yang dimaksud sang _appa_ adalah sebuah dunia berbeda dari dunia yang dikenalnya. Sebuah dunia dengan taruhan nyawa dan darah setiap harinya. Dunia bawah.

Ini semua bagai pisau bermata dua bagi Jaejoong saat ini. Sebuah kewajiban yang menanti untuk dilakukannya dan perasannya yang menangis menjerit memanggil nama seseorang yang mungkin hanya akan dibuatnya terluka untuk kesekian kali.

0o0

Jung Yunho _namja_ pemilik mata musang itu menyesap pelan _capuccino_ ditangannya. Di hadapannya sebuah _netbook_ sudah terpampang dengan manis menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan sang _dongsaeng_.

Yunho nekat memasang sebuah kamera yang merekam ruangan kecil milik Changmin saat _namja_ penggila makanan itu menolak memberikan keterangan apa pun saat ia mengatakan kalau Sungmin malah mengacuhkannya bahkan _namja_ aegyo itu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho berdecak kagum saat mengetahui bagaimana seorang Shim Changmin merubah kamarnya menjadi ruangan penuh dengan komputer. Tak salah kalau ia meminta Changmin membantunya.

_Zrsssss …._

Tiba-tiba saja layar dihadapan Yunho menghitam. Padahal hanya sesaat ia mengalikan perhatiannya. Mengulang kembali rekaman sebelumnya, mata Yunho memicing saat rasanya ia tak salah lihat kalau Changmin menyeringai menatapnya. Dan ia yakin Changmin mengatakan sesuatu—dengan membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Kau … terlalu … cepat … untuk … bermain … denganku, Yunho … _hyung_."

Shit, Yunho mendecak kesal saat ternyata ulahnya ketahuan hanya dalam waktu sekian menit bahkan ia tak sempat melihat apa yang sudah didapatkan Changamin karena _namja_ itu terus saja duduk membelakangin komputernya seakan ia sudah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Duduk manis sajalah _Hyung_, bila semua sudah kuketahui pasti kau orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu. Aku janji."

Yunho akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Pesan dari Changmin, karena ia tahu kalau adiknya tak akan pernah berbohong padanya, '_ne, gomawo_ Changmin_-ah_.'

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, memijit pelan dahinya seraya berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau dimana, Jaejoogie … aku merindukanmu," bisik Yunho pelan. Menatap pelan pada uap cappucino yang masih berada di udara.

_Tes … tes … zrsssss …_

Sontak Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di luar sana. Posisinya yang berada di sudut café yang menghadap keluar membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk menikmati indahnya hujan yang malah mengembalikan kenangannya bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya—Jung Jaejoong.

"Jae … Jaejoongie kau dimana?" panggil Yunho keras, hampir setengah jam dihabiskannya mencari sosok yang tengah bersembunyi darinya. Ya, Jaejoong sedang marah padanya karena lagi-lagi tak bisa menepati janji untuk pulang cepat karena ia ada meeting mendadak.

Yunho bisa saja mengacauhkan Jaejoong dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu menenangkan diri dan membujuknya seperti biasa, namun kali ini tak biasa dengan hujan yang tengah deras mengguyur Seoul dan Jaejoongie-nya sedang berada di luar tanpa payung, tanpa mantel hujan.

"Jae, kumohon keluarlah," panggil Yunho lagi saat ia kembali ke titik awal dan tak menemukan Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho hampir lelah berkeliling saat melihat sebuah taman kanak-kanak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan di tempat tersebut terdapat sebuah gajah besar dengan perut terbuka dan sepertinya bisa menyembunyikan bahkan orang dewasa sekali pun, mungkinkah …

"Jae …" panggil Yunho lembut pada sosok yang tengah mensedekapkan tubuhnya menahan dingin. Sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Yunho _pabbo_, tukang ingkar janji … pembohong." Sepertinya Jaejoong masih belum menyadari kalau seseorang yang sedari tadi disumpah serapahnya tengah duduk dihadapannya—tentu saja dengan posisi Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik nikahi saja pekerjaanmu, sana …"ujar Jaejoong lagi yang malah membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarnya.

Yunho menjulurkan kepalanya mengelus surai madu milik Jaejoong, "sayangnya aku lebih mencintai Jung Jaejoong dibandingkan apa pun di dunia ini."

"!" Jaejoong sontak kaget mendengarnya apa lagi merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tangan Yunho dikepalanya. Cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih berada di sudut matanya—rupanya Jaejoong terisak tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan pernah menangis lagi sejak kecil, apa jadinya kalau ia malah ketahuan menangis di depan Yunho.

"_Mian ne_ … seandainya saja aku tahu kalau semua akan jadi begini. Aku pasti sudah melarikan diri dari rapat membosankan itu kau tahu?"

"Heh? Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih rapat membosankan itu. Ck, sudah pergi sana … beruang jelek."

"Benarkah? Bukankah gajah gembul ini yang menyukai beruang jelek?"

"Ya! Aku tidak gembul Jung Yunho, _pabbo_!" teriak Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mendorong keras Yunho yang sedang berjongkok dan membuat kekasihnya itu terjungkal karena tak siap dengan serangan mendadak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat Yunho yang kini sangat mengenaskan, terduduk di kubangan lumpur dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur. Dan tak menyadari kalau sekarang Yunho tengah menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Jung Jaejoong."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ kemudia menjatuhkannya pada kubangan air yang bahkan lebih besar dari tempatnya terjatuh membuat keduanya kini sama—kotornya. Kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ya! Yun, Turun dari tubuhku." Jaejoong mendorong keras tubuh Yunho yang ternyata tak sepenuhnya menitikkan berat pada tubuhnya. Keduanya kini terduduk di tanah yang basah.

Tak memperdulikan tubuh keduanya yang sudah berlumuran lumpur, Yunho malah sesekali mencolek pipi Jaejoong yang kelihatannya masih kesal dengan usaha balas dendamnya.

Yunho menyatukan kepalanya dengan Jaejoong, membiarkan mata musangnya menatap doe milik Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti tadi lagi, Jae … kau tahu jantungku hampir berhenti saat tak menemukanmu tadi."

"_Mian_, Yun … aku—aku—"

"Sssttt … aku tahu aku juga salah. Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. Sejak tadi ia sudah tak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya sedari setiap saat berhadapan dengan Yunho padahal mereka bukan lagi seorang sahabat baru. Hubungan keduanya sudah beralih menjadi calon tunangan. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menyandang nama Jung di namanya—walau keduanya sudah tinggal bersama sejak lama.

"_Saranghae_, Jung Jaejoong."

"_Nado saranghae, Pabbo bear_, dan berhenti mengganti namaku," ujar Jaejoong bercanda yang hanya ditanggapi tawa dari Yunho mendengarnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho bahkan sudah mengklai Jaejoong sebagai miliknya. Nama hanyalah tanda kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Jaejoong.

"Yunn …" Jaejoong tak meneruskan kata-katanya saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Membiarkan bibir miliknya disentuh dan dikecup lembut oleh Yunho. Merasakan setiap aliran cinta dan kasih sayang diberikan Yunho untuknya. Membiarkan sang hujan ikut memberikan semarak suasana diantara keduanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat kilasan masa lalu yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Inikah pertanda kalau ia terlalu merindukan sosok itu bahkan ia merasa sering mendengar suara Jaejoong di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu, Joongie. Ini terlalu sakit kalau harus kulalui seorang diri."

Yunho lalu bangkit meninggalkan beberapa lembaran uang diatas meja. Ia tahu kalau hujan masih belum berhenti di luar sana namun hanya duduk di sini tanpa melakukan apa-paa tidaklah menyenangkan yang ada ia hanya akan terbuai dengan kebahagiaan semu.

Priotitasnya saat ini adalah menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia tak peduli latar belakang dan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka saat ini dan dimasa depan. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya Jaejoong cukup Jaejoong.

Pintu yang hampir tertutup itu berhenti mendadak. Di sana diseberang jalan Yunho mendapati sosok yang menghilang itu berdiri seorang diri.

"Jaejoong?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yunho menghentakkan pintu mobilnya. Berlari menggapai sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Mempercepat langkahnya saat sosok itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah mengacuhkan beberapa pengemudi yang meneriakkinya karena menyeberang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jaejoong, tunggu!" teriak Yunho pada sosok yang diyakininya adalah Jaejoong namun sosok itu terus saja berjalan bahkan sekarang menghilang di balik salah satu gedung.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh berlari bahkan ia sudah tak mengenali dimana daerah tempatnya berdiri.

Banyak gedung-gedung tak perpenghuni bahkan jalanannya tampak rusak dan berlubang. Tampak kontainer yang tersusun rapi banyak sekali. Memang sudah berapa jauh dan berapa lama Yunho berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Cih, semudah inikah menyeretmu seorang direktur Jung ke dalam perangkap?"

Yunho mengernyit heran saat melihat seseorang muncul. Seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Jaejoong yang dikejarnya. Namuan yang membuatnya kesal adalah wig yang berada ditangan sang _namja_ bahkan walau jauh Yunho bisa melihat kalau _namja_ itu melakukan penyamaran untuknya—menjadi Jaejoongnya—dan bodohnya ia terperangkap dengan mudah. Namun mendengar kata pedas sang _namja_ ia yakin _namja_ itu bukan Jaejoongnya.

"Terkejutkah? Cih, apa benar kau orangnya? Mereka pasti salah orang."

"Apa maksudmu? Dan mengapa kau menyamar sebagai Jaejoong?" marah Yunho ingin rasanya ia menghampiri sosok itu dan memakinya namun ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ itu. Auranya tak biasa bahkan terlihat berbahaya.

"Perkenalkan namaku PeTALs tenang saja itu hanya codename. Dan keahlian khususku adalah penyamaran."

"Apa?"

"Aku diperintah oleh keluarga utama Jung membawamu ke sana. Karena pertarungan sebentar lagi akan meletus tak baik membiarkanmu berkeliaran, U_Know," seringai _namja_ berambut pirang itu.

"Namaku Jung Yunho bukan U_Know."

"Terserah. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu dimana istrimu berada datanglah ke tempat kami. Aku tak suka menyeretmu paksa ke sana. Karena bagaimana pun juga penerus yang setengah hati tak ada gunanya. Hanya membuat repot saja."

_Namja_ itu mengganti pakaiannya tanpa segan di depan Yunho. Menghapus setiap riasan diwajahnya menampakkan wajah aslinya yang ternyata sangat cantik melebihi yeoja. Namun tentu saja tak akan membuat Yunho berpaling.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan siapa pembunuh _appa_mu yang tak bukan adalah istrimu sendiri. Dan kau tahu alasan dia melakukannya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah _appa_nya pernah menyakiti Jaejoong. Tapi seingatnya appanya adalah orang yang baik yang tak pernah menyakiti siapa pun juga bahkan binatang sekali pun.

"Kau tahu, semua ini bagai permainan hanya saja nyawa yang menjadi bayarannya," ujar _namja_ itu mendekati Yunho yang kelihatannya masih mencerna perkataannya, "kau bisa menarik garis lurus dari perkataanku."

Nyawa dibayar nyawa? Mungkinkah Appanya melakukan itu. Itu pasti bohong dan tak mungkin terjadi. Ia harus mendengar sendiri dari mulut Jaejoongienya karena pasti banyak pihak yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari semua ini terlebih dengan kesuksesan perusahaannya sendiri. Dan ia harus menemukan Jaejoong apa pun caranya.

"Ternyata kau cukup tampan tuan Jung," ujar _namja_ itu saat berada tak jauh dari Yunho mendekati predir Jung itu sembari menggodanya nakal.

Yunho membiarkan saja _namja_ tersebut bermain diwajahnya namun tangannya menepis tangan sang _namja_ saat tangan itu bergerak menelusurui bibirnya.

"Ups, sepertiny aku menganggu properti pribadi _ne_? seharusnya kau tahu posisimu sekarang tuang Jung. Kau bahkan bisa mati sekarang juga."

Yunho yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya tersenyum meremehkan, "aku tak akan mati semudah itu sebelum membongkar semua ini dan mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali."

"Hahahaha kau bercanda … kalian tak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi karena bagaimana pun juga tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah tak akan bisa dibersihkan bagaimana pun juga. Dan kau tahu?" _Namja_ cantik itu melompat ke atas tumpukan kardus menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggung, " kau mungkin akan mati ditangan orang yang cintai, jadi sekarang apa pilihanmu? Aku bisa membantumu menemukan Jaejoong—bahkan mungkin membalas dendam _appa_mu— namun kau harus mematuhi semua perintah kami."

"Heh? Jangan bercanda aku tak akan pernah tunduk pada siapa pun. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan permainan kalian membuat cinta kami hancur." Yunho menyeringai meremehkan sembari menahan marah, sampai kapan pun tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya menundukkan kepala. Tak juga orang dihadapannya ini.

"Ck, percaya diri itu hanya akan membuatmu hancur dengan sendirinya."

_Namja_ cantik dengan kode PeTALs itu tersenyum tipis pada Yunho, "tapi aku menyukai sifatmu satu ini. Aku sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Semoga kau berhasil U_Know dan kalau kau butuh bantuan kami kau pasti tahu dimana bisa menemukan kami."

_Namja_ itu melompat pergi melalui atas kontainer yang ada menjauhi Yunho yang menatapnya marah.

"Sigh, Aku akan menghancurkan semua yang berani menyentuh membuat _namja_ku terluka siapa pun itu orangnya."

Tapi tak tahukah kau Jung Yunho bahwa permainan takdir ini bukan hanya sebuah permainan cinta diantara kalian akan banyak hati dan jiwa yang terlibat. Entah berapa banyak korban dan rasa sakit nantinya.

Lingkaran setan yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Dendam dan cinta manakah yang akan bertahan hingga akhir nanti.

0o0

A/N: Akhirnya Mizu bisa update juga ne, mian terlalu lama. Dan ini sudah Mizu ketik sedikit lebih panjang dan jangan minta lebih panjang dari ini ne, bisa tepar Mizu xD

Makin membingungkankah? Mizu sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya tapi kalau masih terlihat berantakan bakal Mizu usahakan perbaiki dichap selanjutnya ne, dan konflik bakal memanas mulai chapter depan. Ada beberapa pemain baru, kalau ada yang mau biasnya ikut bermain kasih tahu adja sama Mizu sekalian dengan sifat dan skillnya ne^^

Dan semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca dan repyu karena Mizu leat chapter sebelumnya lumayan sepi dibandingkan sebelumnya apa ceritanya makin membosankan ya chingudeul? Tapi Mizu akan tetap usaha update dan kasih yang terbaik :D

Okeh Mizu balas repyu dulu ne dijadikan satu adja ya

Masalah yang dihadapi Yunjae apa? **Di sini sudah kelihatannya bukan, dendam dan konspirasi yang akan diperjelas di chapter berikutnya. **Jaejoong dikurung? **Gak, tapi Jaejoong yang melarikan diri dari kediaman Yunho tinggal di sebuah residence milik keluarganya. **Yunho mau balas dendam? **Kita lihat nanti ne, apakah Yunpa bakal balas dendam ama Jaemma atau gak. **Konfliknya terlalu berat? **Iya karena Mizu memang suka buat fict dengan tema begini kalau untuk multichapter yang lebih dari 5 chapter dan memang bakal rumit serumit otaknya Mizu#digeplak. **Yunppa sebagai korban yang gak tahu apa-apa? **#smirk bakal ada sedikit kejutan tentang ini nantinya jadi Mizu simpan buat nanti ya tapi ada cluenya tuh. **Mereka yang disebut Jaemma siapa? **Sekarang sudah tahu siapa kan:D **Bakal heppy ending atau gak? ** Kalau ini masih belum tahu karena Mizu masih memikirkannya, hehehe. **

Okeh udah semua ne. special thanks buat chapter kemarin: **Trililili|**fifian160|**Jirania|**Nara-chan|**Ochaviosa|**Irengiovanny|**Gdtop|**JennyChan|**Meirah.1111|**Chan Nuriza|**Momo Dwi98 Chassipper|**Desi2121|**PFFY|**

Pay Pay

Sign

Mizu


	5. Chapter 4: Desire

**Chapter IV: Desire**

**A Yunjae Fict**

Cast:

DB5k n beberapa secret cast dan copel

Disclaimer:

Mizu bukan _owner personality of _DB5K and the other namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present

**He is (not) Sleeping Prince(ss)**

Genre: Romance n Hurt/ Comfort

Warning:

MxM, alur cepat, violence, AU

0o0

Yoochun dan Junsu yang ditinggal di ruang tengah oleh Jaejoong hanya bisa saling menatap heran tentang apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ mereka namun satu hal yang bisa mereka rasakan dengan baik kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk nantinya.

"Sui_-ie_, kau mau keluar?" tanya Yoochun pelan, ia hanya ingin sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir Junsu. Ia tahu kalau Junsu pasti merasakan ada yang aneh tentang Jaejoong namun kalau Jaejoong sendiri tak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi mereka juga tak bisa memaksanya bukan. Keadaan saat ini pasti jadi semakin rumit.

"_Ani,_ aku mau kembali ke kamar." Junsu mendorong pelan kursi rodanya menuju kamar miliknya yang berada di lantai satu rumah ini. Junsu terlalu sakit dengan semua ini, apa Jaejoong tak pernah menganggapnya saudara lagi. Sejak kejadian malam itu ia merasa kalau sang _hyung_ yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri mulai menjaga jarak padanya. Tak bisakah mereka kembali ke masa kecil dulu. Di saat ia masih bisa melihat senyuman seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat ini, kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya terlihat begitu rapuh namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk saat ini. Membiarkan keduanya untuk saat ini mungkin adalah hal yang tepat.

Namun hanya sesaat sebelum _namja_ pemilik suara _husky_ itu malah tertawa. Menjadi sekretaris seorang Jung Yunho selama beberapa tahun belakangan bukan berarti ia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan disembunyikan oleh tuan besar Jung. Bukan hal yang sulit menyelediki isi di dalam perusahaan fiktif tersebut. Hanya saja ia membiarkan semua mengalir apa adanya itu adalah tujuannya.

"Kalian semua bodoh," ujarnya mengambil sebotol _wine _di dalam rak penyimpanan milik Jaejoong. Melepas penutup botolnya dan mengisi sebuah gelas kosong ditangannya.

Manik gelapnya menatap penuh senyum cairan merah miliknya, meneguknya dalam sekali tengguk. Membiarkan beberapanya mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya ia akan menikmati tontonan menarik yang akan diberikan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan saling membunuh. Dan itu semua menyenangkan—untuknya.

0o0

Junsu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong, berharap kunjungan tibe-tibanya ditengah malam tak membuat Jaejoong terganggu. Namun ia benar-benar ingin berbicara sejenak dengan Jaejoong. Karena sejak tadi pagi _hyung_nya tak keluar kamar bahkan hanya untuk makan.

"Sui_-ie_, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam begini?" tanya Jaejoong heran mendapati Junsu yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"_Ani_, aku hanya tak bisa tidur. Apa _hyung_ keberatan aku tidur di sini?"

Jaejoong melihat heran pada Junsu yang berbicara sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah Junsu tak terbiasa berada di kediamannya. Dan dimana Yoochun seharusnya _namja_ itu yang menemani Junsu saat ini.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk," ujar Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda Junsu. Ini seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu dimana keduanya berada di ranjang yang sama berbagi tempat tidur walau awalnya pasti berkelahi karena memperebutkan wilayah kekuasan alias tempat tidur terluas.

"Jadi katakan padaku, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sui_-ie_?" tanya Jaejoong saat keduanya sudah berbaring bersama. Mengelus surai hitam Junsu. Bila dulu ia yang dipeluk erat sang _dongsaeng _di tengah mimpi buruknya saat ini semua bagai kembali ke masa lalu namun dengan posisi terbalik.

"Aku mimpi buruk _hyung_," ujar Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut Jaejoong. Sebenarnya itu semua hanya alasan karena ia ingin Jaejoong bercerita padanya tanpa harus menyimpannya sendiri. Walau mimpi buruk itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Apa rumah ini membuat kau tak nyaman?"

"_Ani_. Hanya saja aku takut kalau mimpiku jadi nyata. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu bukan hanya kau saudara yang kumiliki sekarang _hyung_," ujar Junsu pelan walau sepertinya Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Tak biasanya Junsu bersikap manja padanya namun Jaejoong masih mendengarkannya, "dan kalian berdua saling membunuh, Jaejoong _hyung_."

Jaejoong tersenyum pedih mendengarnya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Junsu. Semua baru akan di mulai. Saling membunuh? Itu mungkin yang akan terjadi kalau Yunho juga mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi namun melihat kalau selama ini Yunho tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh sepertinya Yunho benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi bahkan _namja_ miliknya itu bahkan selalu memberikannya banyak cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak baik-baik saja _hyung_," ujar Junsu, ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong membuat sebuah huruf di dalamnya, "entah sejak kapan tanganmu tak lagi hangat _hyung_, bahkan terasa dingin. Apa kau menderita _hyung_? Apa kau tak bahagia?"

Jaejoong menarik _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya," gomawo Sui_-ie_, tapi aku tak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja nanti. Maaf untuk semua rasa sakit yang kuberikan untukmu."

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tak ada yang sakit _hyung_, hanya saja melihat kau menjauhiku setelah kejadian malam itu, membuatku berpikir kalau kau malau memiliki _dongsaeng_ cacat sepertiku."

Jaejoong menggigigit bibirnya mendengar kalimat tertahan penuh rasa sakit yang baru saja dilontarkan Junsu. Demi Tuhan, tak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong berpikir begitu, ia hanya tak ingin Junsu menjadi sasaran kemarahan mereka lagi. Cukup mereka mengambil kaki Junsu tidak lainnya. Selamanya Junsu adalah _dongsaeng _kesayangannya yang tak akan pernah tergantikan. Dan ia yakin melihat setitik air mata di sudut mata Junsu, apa sekarang ia melukai _namja_ itu lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Kau salah Sui_-ie_, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka lagi. Kau tahu bukan kalau—kalau aku—"

"—Aku tahu _hyung_, tapi kau tak sengaja kau tak sengaja memotong kabel rem pada mobil milik tuan Jung dan membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi—dan bukan salahmu kalau mobil itu tergelincir dan masuk ke jurang. Dan bukan salahmu kalau akhirnya mereka marah karenanya dan menyeretku juga karena hubungan persaudaraan kita."

Jaejoong terkesiap, dari mana Junsu mengetahui semua yang terjadi. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari Junsu bahkan ia memberikan Junsu sebuah rumah terpisah agar tak lagi ada yang bisa menyentuh Junsu—menyertakan Yoochun untuk menjaganya.

"Tak perlu terkejut begitu _hyung_," Junsu mencoba duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur Jaejoong. Matanya menatap jauh ke atas langit-langit kamar, "aku malah bersyukur dengan begitu aku merasa kalau kita memang bersaudara, _Hyung_."

"Sui_-ie_ bodoh, baka, pabbo! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatnya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu pada paman dan bibi." Jaejoong memeluk Junsu erat, "kau harus pergi Sui_-ie_. Aku akan meminta Yoochun membawamu keluar negeri kali ini."

Junsu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit oleng, matanya menatap marah pada Jaejoong.

"Kau mau membuatku meninggalkanmu lagi _hyung_? _Sigh_, aku tahu kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu, begitukan?"

"Kau salah. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat. Aku tak bisa menghadap _ahjuma_ kalau kau terluka lagi, Sui_-ie_."

Air mata Junsu mulai jatuh saat ini. Apa semua benar-benar tak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Apa hal bodoh ini akan berlangsung terus, sampai kapan semua hanya akan terlukan karena keegoisan masing-masing pihak, "kau tak boleh ke tempat _umma_ sebelum melihatku menikah dengan Chunnie," ujar Junsu sembari bercanda, merasa kalau obrolam malam mereka menuju arah yang berat.

"Heh, kau berniat hidup selamanya dengan jidat lebar itu?" tanya Jaejoong tertawa. Ia tahu kalau Junsu tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Biarlah semua begini dulu.

"Ya, _hyung_ walau begitu dia orang yang kucintai."

"Aigoo, wajahnmu memerah babySu. Ahjuhma pasti bahagia melihatmu di atas sana, melihat babynya yang mengenal cinta tertawa bahagia," ujar Jaejoong menggoda Junsu membiarkan Junsu menahan malu karena ulahnya sendiri, 'dan tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini, Sui_-ie_.'

"Kau berisik _hyung_, sudah aku mau tidur."

_Namja_ manis itu menarik selimut Jaejoong menyembunyikan tubuhnya untuk segera tidur—atau pura-pura tidur. Menyematkan doa sebelum mimpi mengantarnya, berharap kebahagiaan untuk semuanya.

"Ne, selamat Tidur. Sui_-ie_."

Jaejoong mematikan lampu kamarnya, berusaha mengikuti jejak Junsu yang sudah terlelap dengan damai. Namun sedikit yang mengganjal dibenaknya, siapa yang sudah memberitahu Junsu tentang semua ini bahkan ini terlalu detil untuk mereka. Dan Jaejoong yakin Junsu tak mengenal siapa pun diantara 'mereka' yang saat ini terlibat dengannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menerka-nerka saat ini, setidaknya ia berharap siapa pun orangnya tak berniat meracuni otak polos milik Junsunya. Semoga hanya sebatas ini yang diketahui Junsu.

"Aku pasti membunuhmu kalau kau membuat Junsu terlibat dalam semua ini, dan aku pasti bisa menemukanmu," janji Jaejoong dalam hati pada orang yang telah memberitahu Junsunya.

Di luar sana …

"Hatchim! Sigh, siapa yang membicarakanku?" tanya heran di dalam hati. Mengendikkan bahunya _namja_ tersebut kembali melanjutkan acaranya menikmati _wine_ yang entah keberapa saat ini di ruang tengah milik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

0o0

Jung Yunho _namja_ pemilik Mirotic Inc, itu mendecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kalau baru saja ia menemukan sebuah penyadap berukuran kecil di baju belakangnya. Dan ia yakin ini perbuatan _namja_ cantik yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Entah apa maksudnya untuk mematai-matai seorang Jung Yunho. Namun seringai malah tampil di wajah Yunho.

"Dasar bodoh dengan begini aku malah bisa melacak keberadaan kalian."

Yunho bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti alat-alat canggih seperti Changmin bahkan kalau ia mau ia bisa saja membuat Changmin berteriak keras karena kemampuannya ditiru. Hanya saja Yunho bukanlah tipe yang betah berada di depan komputer seharian. Melihat tumpukan dokumen saja sudah membuatnya kesal apa lagi melihat huruf-huruf di dalam komputer setiap saat. Itu pilihan teakhir yang akan dilakuannya. Itulah mengapa ia memanggil Changmin kembali menjadi _back up_-nya.

_Namja_ pemilik mata musang itu memasang sebuah kabel penghubung ke dalam komputer utamanya yang merupakan akses terbesar di Mirotic. Mencoba menelusuri jejak di mana asal transmisi dari penyadap ini. Dan bila berhasil ia pasti akan mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dari semua ini bukan.

_Pip … pip …_

Tangan panjang direktur Mirotic itu terus saja menari menekan tuts-tuts keyboard. Selama ini ada seseorang yang menjadi pengawas komputer utama dan Yunho tak pernah menyentuhnya cukup mempercayakannya pada orang tersebut. Namun bukan berarti ia tak mengerti proses pengoperasian benda canggih yang terhubung langsung dengan satelit di angkasa sana.

"Mustahil!"

Yunho menggebrak meja miliknya saat lampu merah kecil penanda tempat asal _transmitter_ itu berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan penyadap ditangannya namun dalam skala berbeda. Atas dan bawah. Yang artinya mereka ada di bawah perusahaannya sendiri.

Selama ini Yunho tak pernah mengetahui kalau ada ruangan bawah tanah dari perusahaannya namun melihat kenyataan ini membuatnya merasa dibodohi selama ini. Jadi selama ini ia dibohongi bahkan dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kubongkar lagi saat ini."

Yunho mencoba menerobos masuk mengacau program kamera pengaman yang tersebar luas di setiap area perusahaan miliknya. Jika mereka berada di bawah tanah tentu saja ada jalan masuk melalui atas karena tak mungkin bisa langsung berada di bawah kecuali mereka mempunyai jalan masuk yang lain.

Mencari denah milik perusahaannya sendiri Yunho mengernyit heran ada beberapa titik yang terlihat berubah dari sketsa yang pernah dibuatnya sendiri. Walau ini merupakan anak perusahaan Jung awalnya namun Yunho-lah yang melakukan semuanya sendiri mulai dari sketsa pembangunan hingga operasi perusahaan. Benar-benar ingin merasakan perusahaan miliknya sendiri.

Yunho tak mungkin bisa mencari sosok _namja_ itu lagi melalui kamera pengaman dari waktu lampau. Melihat kemampuan _namja_ itu yang bisa berubah bahkan meniru dengan sempurna sosok orang lain ada kemungkinan dia masuk dengan wajah berbeda setiap waktunya. Dan ini akan sia-sia karena Yunho tak mengetahui siapa pun mereka kecuali _namja_ tersebut.

Namun ini semua belum berakhir setidaknya Yunho menemukan titik terang. Pasti ada jawaban dari apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Dan ia yakin kalau Jaejoong tidak akan semudah itu membunuh seseorang. Alasan, itu yang harus ditemukannya.

"Changmin_-ah_? Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho melalui sambungan telepoh kantornya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin kau juga menyelidiki sesuatu sekarang juga. Temukan apa yang berada di bawah Mirotic."

_Tek …_

Sekali lagi dan terulang untuk kesekian kali seorang Jung Yunho hanya bisa memberi perintah pada Shim Changmin yang mungkin merutuk kesal pada kelakuan _hyung_nya yang tak bisa berubah.

"Aku butuh istirahat sejenak." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tak boleh menyerah sekarang. Jaejoong, hanya _namja_ itu yang dibutuhkannya. Persetan dengan semua yang ada.

0o0

Seorang _namja_ cantik tampak memasuki pintu depan mirotic inc, _namja_ yang memakai kaca mata hitam dengan pakaian kasual itu tampak santai memasuki salah satu ruangan di ujung pojok kantor milik Jung Yunho tersebut. Melihat penampilannya, sepertinya _namja_ itu bukanlah pekerja di sana terbukti saat ia tak keluar dari ruangan yang baru dimasukinya dimana malah terpasang sebuah tulisan 'gudang bawah tanah'.

Ruangan itu tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan salah satu direktur perusahaan besar. Tampak beberapa sofa yang sudah berbaris rapi dan sebuah meja di depannya.

_Namja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut mengambil sekaleng minuman dari _freezer_ dan menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, mengacuhkan sosok seseorang yang juga ternyata berad di ruangan yang sama.

"Bisakah kau tak berisik, _hyung_?"

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum manis saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat mahal untuk didengar. Sepertinya, ulahnya yang mengguncang minuman bersoda di tangannya, mengganggu _namja_ yang tengah membaca buku tersebut.

"Apa aku menggaggu acara soremu, _snow white_?"

"Berisik, menjauh."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil _snow white_ itu membuat jarak, melemparkan _deathglare_nya pada _namja_ yang malah semakin mendekatinya. Ia benci kalau ada yang mengganggu acara membaca bukunya di sore hari.

"Ya, Kim Heechul bisakah kau tidak menggangguku!"

"Hahaha … ne … ne … Kim Kibum. Aku hanya bercanda. Dan jangan panggil namaku saat kita berada di sini, _Petals_ itu namaku."

Kim Kibum _namja_ yang memiliki code nama _Snow white_ itu hanya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya membiarkan Heechul atau Petals duduk disisinya.

"Kau diperintahkan untuk membawanya, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu. Tunggu saja dia yang akan kemari dengan keinginannya sendiri."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri _hyung_."

"Aishhh aku tahu Kibummie~ hanya saja aku tak bisa memaksanya kemari kalau ada si kelinci pink dan _food monster_ itu bisa-bisa semua akan hancur berantakan. Lagi pula yang kita butuhkan adalah U-Know bukan Jung Yunho."

Kibum membalik pelan buku yang dibacanya, melirik kecil pada Heechul yang tengah mencampur minuman kaleng ditangannya, "mereka orang yang sama _hyung_. Dan berhenti membuat ruanganku berantakan."

Heechul hanya menyeringai melihat cairan yang tumpah ruah dari gelas akibat ulahnya yang mencampur dua minuman menjadi satu, "bagiku tidak. Mereka terlalu bodoh karena melindunginya padahal hanya masalah waktu sampai _namja_ itu mengetahui semuanya."

"Terserah kau _hyung_. Hanya saja jangan libatkan aku kalau mereka mencincangmu."

"Kau berbicara denganku, _Chagi_~?"

Kibum melempar buku yang dibacanya saat mendengar panggilan heechul yang membuatnya merinding dengan seketika. Mendelik kesal pada Heechul yang malah tertawa melihatnya.

Di dalam hati seorang Kim Kibum bertanya sampai kapan ia, tidak mereka bisa tertawa saat semua akan dimulai. Ia juga tahu kalau seorang Jung Yunho pasti sudah mengetahui ulah Heechul padanya—memasang sesuatu ditubuhnya. Karena Kibumlah yang membuat pelacak tersebut dan memonitornya. Dan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia kehilangan akses di dalamnya. Dan itu artinya Jung Yunho sudah mengetahuinya, namun itu semua bukan masalah karena ini juga sudah diperhitungkannya.

Ulah Heechul yang diam-diam menemui Yunho juga bukan tanpa alasan. Heechul ingin berkenalan—memastikan—calon pemimpin mereka, penerus Keluarga Jung. Melihat dengan matanya sendiri kemampuan sang pemimpin.

Kibum melihat ke atas—langit-langit ruangan— tempat dimana sang pemimpin mereka berada walau dirinya sendiri tak menyadari karena belum saatnya, "selamat datang di dunia kami, Jung Yunho," ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

0o0

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun _namja_ yang baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan level _game_ miliknya mendecak kesal karena panggilan seseorang diluar sana yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Siapa pun itu ia mengutuk sosok yang berani mengganggu 'kencan dengan kekasih hatinya' saat ini.

_Cklek …_

"Apa maumu, Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, mensedekapkan tangannya di pintu sembari menatap penuh aura neraka pada sosok _namja_ tampan dihadapannya.

Choi Siwon salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan kaki tangan sang _leader_, rasanya Kyuhyun tahu maksud kedatangan Siwon apa lagi kalau bukan memberikannya sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Pergi bersama Jaejoong ke perusahaan. Ada pengecekan terakhir yang kelihatannya sedikit sulit. Dan kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Aish, tak bisakah menunggu malam _hyung_? Aku malas keluar siang-siang begini. Panas."

"Pergi atau tak kubekukan ATM-mu Cho Kyuhyun."

Baik, itu hal terakhir yang tak diinginkan Kyuhyun. Walau prediket _evil _sudah menempel padanya sejak dulu namun untuk satu hal ini Kyuhyun tak mau. Bagaimana bisa ia membeli _game-game_ kesayangannya bila ATM nya dibekukan yang ada semua itu akan membuatnya menangis di tengah malam. Tak ada ATM berarti tak ada _game_ bukan? Walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja membobol bank dan sejenisnya hanya saja ia bisa dibakar hidup-hidup bila ketahuan oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Baik-baik, aku pergi."

"Kyu~"

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menutup pintu kamarnya sosok _namja_ tampak muncul di belakang punggung Siwon, _namja_ yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau keluar? Sana kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat."

_Namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menarik ujung baju Siwon dengan tetap menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh tegap Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia tak bisa membawanya ikut serta sekarang. Tubuh kekasihnya itu lemah dan tak bisa bertahan bila kelelahan.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dan segera kembali, tunggu aku di kamar, _ne_?"

"Janji?" _Namja_ itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya meminta Kyuhyun untuk berjanji. Karena akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu dekat dengan _namja_ penerus keluarga Kim membuatnya sedikit cemburu karena waktu Kyuhyun berkurang karenanya. Namun ia tak akan pernah bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku janji." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala bersurai pirang tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis mengacuhkan kalau Siwon masih berada di depannya dan menggeleng pelan melihat dorama yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Pergilah Kyu, biar aku yang akan mengantarnya nanti ke kamar."

"Ne, aku pergi _Hyung_."

"Bye … bye … Kyu."

Keduanya membiarkan Kyuhyun menghilang dipandangan mata dan baru berniat untuk pergi namun lagi-lagi langkah Siwon terhenti saat dilihatnya tangan yang masih memegang erat ujung kemejanya.

"Tenang saja, Kyuhyun akan segera kembali. Lebih baik kita istirahat di kamar ne."

"Tapi Siwonnie—"

"Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyukai Jaejoong kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan. Hanya kau yang bisa bertahan dengan _evil_ satu itu."

_Namja_ imut itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Itu benar, Kyuhyun akan selalu jadi miliknya bukan siapa pun. Sekarang maupun selamanya.

"Ne, Kajja."

0o0

_Brak …_

"Ya, Sungmin _Hyung_ bisakah kau tak selalu menghancurkan pintu kamarku setiap kali berkunjung?"

Changmin menatap kesal pada sosok makhluk yang baru saja membuat pintunya menemui akhirat dan berakhir di sudut ruangan kamarnya—karena tendang Sungmin. Bukan hanya hidup Yunho yang kadang kalau terganggu dengan kehadiran Sungmin namun juga dengan hidup Changmin bila keduanya bertemu.

"_Mian ne_, aku tak sengaja MinMin-ah~"

"Tak sengaja apanya _hyung_? Bila kau melakukannya setiap kali kau masuk ke kamarku. Garis bawahi itu setiap kali. Dan kau hitung berapa kali kau masuk dan berapa kali kau hancurkan pintuku—setiap aku pulang."

"Berapa kali ya, 1 … 2 … 3 … 6 … 9 …" Sungmin seakan berpikir sejenak mencari jawaban Changmin, "ugh, kurasa lebih lima puluh kali MinMin."

_Jduag …_

Changmin menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya melihat makhluk di depannya yang malah asyik menghitung berapa kali tindakkekerasan yang dilakukannya pada pintu Changmin. Max Changmin kalah telak dengan _BunnyMing_.

"Aish sudahlah, yang penting kau perbaiki nanti." Changmin men_deatglare_ Sungmin yang malah acuh dan sibuk menelusuri isi kulkas Changmin—merampok makanan sang _magnae _yang pastinya selalu bisa mengenyangkan perutnya. Lain kali Changmin harus mengamankan 'kekasihnya' kalau tak ingin berakhir di perut Sungmin dan hanya bisa mengelus dada melihatnya.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena mulutnya sibuk menelan es krim ditangannya.

"Beri tahu apa yang disembunyikan appa selama ini selain kalau Jaejoong _hyung_ adalah putra tuan Kim."

Sungmin melemparkan kotak es krim yang telah kosong itu ke keranjang sampah. Sungmin bukan Changmin yang hobi membuat lautan sampah yang kini telah menghilang—diberishkan maid tadi pagi.

Changmin menperbaiki duduknya saat dilihatnya raut wajah Sungmin sedikti mengeras dan ia tahu itu artinya _hyung aegyo_ itu akan membicarakan hal serius bersikap konyol akan membuat ia jadi santapan martial art Sungmin dengan sukarela jadi menjadi anak baik sesaat tidak ada salahnya, bukan.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya, namun aku pernah mendengar kalau Tuan Jung berhasil membuat kerja sama dengan keluarga Kim dan membiarkan persaingan politis dan bisnis di antara dua keluarga ini menghilang, "ujar Sungmin sembari berjalan di sekeliling kamar Changmin—mengekploitasi benda berharga Changmin siapa tahu ada yang menarik, "entah kerja sama dalam hal apa, namun semua berubah saat ada perbedaan pendapat diantara mereka dan kematian keluarga Kim yang katanya dilakukan oleh Tuan Jung."

"Kau bohong, _Hyung_. Appa tak mungkin—"

"Sayangnya itu benar, aku salah satu saksi mata malam itu. Namun kami hanya menemukan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tanpa anak mereka yang akhirnya dinyatakan tewas karena tuan Jung membakar villa tersebut.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka selama ini appanya begitu tega melakukan hal sekeji itu. Selama ini ia hanya diceritakan tentang dua keluarga yang bermusuhan sejak lama dan bersaing baik di atas dan di bawah namun tak pernah saling berhadapan langsung. Di doktrin sejak kecil kalau keluarga Kim adalah musuh selamanya.

Mendengar kerja sama diantara keduanya, Changmin berpikir apa yang bisa menyatukan dua keluarga yang sedang bertikai ini. Tak mungkin pernikahan _hyung_nya karena kejadian itu terjadi jauh di masa lampau bahkan di saat mereka masih kecil.

"_Hyung_ tahu apa bentuk kerja sama itu?"

"Sayangnya tidak, aku hanya orang di luar jalur. Menjaga kalian berdualah pekerjaan utamaku."

Itu memang benar walau dari jauh selama di Amerika Changmin memang selalu merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

"Satu hal lagi Changmin, kematian _appa_ kalian adalah perbuatan Jaejoong."

Petir kali ini benar-benar terasa menyambar di kepala Changmin tak cukupkah kenyataan kalau _appa _mereka sudah menghabisi orang tua Jaejoong dan sekarang kenyaan Jaejoong membunuh appa mereka menjadi kenyataan lain. Dan ini seperti lingkaran setan yang mulai bergerak.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku, _hyung_? Kalau selama ini kau mengetahui segalanya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, meletakkan buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari Changmin, "entahlah mungkin karena aku merasa lelah hanya bisa melihat selama ini. Dan hanya kau yang bisa membuat lingkaran itu terputus Changmin-_ah_."

"Apa maksud—"

"Ne, Kau cari sendiri ne, MinMin."

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa didapatkannya melalui Sungmin. Namun hal tersebut sudah cukup baik saat ini. Dan ia yakin bisa mengambil langkah yang tepat.

"Oh, ya … kalau kau ingin mencari tahu kerja sama mereka. Perusahaan lama adalah kuncinya. Dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Yunho."

_Blam …_

Changmin tak menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gomawo _hyung_," ujar Changmin. Senyum sudah mulai terukir di bibirnya. Ini akan menjadi peluru untuk membuka pintu masa lalu.

0o0

"Kita akan kemana Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat mendapati tubuhnya sudah di seret pergi oleh Kyuhyun bahkan ia tak sempat berpamitan dengan Junsu yang masih tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Ikut dan lihat saja _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengendarai audi milik Jaejoong menuju satu titik tempat yang diperintahkan Siwon. Di dalam hati Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan _leader_ mereka untuk apa memperlihatkan perusahaan Jung tersebut pada Jaejoong.

Benar, perusahaan lama milik Jung-lah yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sembari menyetir sambil sesekali melirik pada Jaejoong yang tampak tak sehat. Ia lalu meraih sebuah benda berbentuk bulat seperti obat dan segelas air kemasan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya pelan, bingung akan perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Minunlah _hyung_, setidaknya ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Ini bukan benda berbahaya kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar pemikiran Jaejoong, sepertinya otak sang pewaris suda terkontaminasi dengan dunia mereka, "bukan _hyung,_ hanya penurun panas wajahnya terlihat tak sehat. Minumlah."

Jaejoong mengangguk, meminum obat yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun tak memperhatikan kalau selengkung garis berada di bibir magnae tersebut.

Sejujurnya sejak semalam kepala Jaejoong memang berdenyut menyakitkan. Sepertinya sebagian tubuhnya tak sanggup menerima semua yang sudah terjadi dengan sukarela. Ia butuh waktu akan semua ini. Dan waktu itu tidaklah sebentar.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Matanya kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak keluar sejak saat itu, tepatnya sejak ia memutuskan melarikan diri dan bertemu dengan mereka.

"Kyu, bisa kita berhenti di sana?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah stand es krim yang tampak tengah ramai.

"Kau bercanda _hyung_?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_ani,_ aku ingin sekalian mengunjungi makam _umma_ dan _appa._"

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan dahinya karena sudah salah sangka dipikirnya Jaejoong berniat membeli es krim namun bukan karena _namja_ tersebut menunjuk toko bunga yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama."

0o0

"YunYun!"

Sungmin berteriak kesal saat pintu ruangan Yunho tak bisa terbuka seberapa keras ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Kepalanya terasa pecah melihat kelakuan Yunho yang dinilainya kekanakan karena mengunci pintu sesaat ia memanggil direktur Mirotic tersebut di lorong perusahaan.

"YunYun! Buka pintunya atau kuhancurkan dengan _martial art_-ku."

"Tak akan bisa, aku baru saja menggantinya dengan kayu terbaik."

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Padahal ia hanya ingin berkunjung dan melihat keadaan Yunho. Perasaanya tak enak sejak kemarin pasti ada yang terjadi. Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu, Yun.

"Aku tak bercanda YunYun, buka pintunya atau aku akan berteriak kalau direktur perusaaan Mirotic berniat bunuh diri?" teriak Sungmin dari luar pintu yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuat Yunho yang masih membaca beberapa dokumen lama terpaksa membuka pintu. Tak elit bukan kalau sampai orang-orang berkumpul karena berita palsu.

"Apa maumu, _hyung_?"

"Ayo keluar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Tidak."

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tak mau, ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Tempat yang berhubungan dengan Jeje."

Yunho akhirnya terbujuk mendengar kalimat Sungmin sepertinya Jaejoong adalah kata kunci untuk menangkap sang direktur dan hal itu membuat Sungmin tertawa di dalam hati.

Dan disinilah mereka akhirnya di toko bunga memilih-milih bunga yang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aishhh … bisakah kau lebih cepat _hyung_ kau membuang waktuku."

"Berisik YunYun mana boleh ke pemakaman tanpa bunga?"

Pemakaman? Pemakaman siapa … yang pasti bukan _appa_nya mengingat baru bulan kemarin ia berkunjung.

"Hari ini hari meninggalnya orang tua Jeje."

"Orang tua Junsu?"

"Bukan, namun orang tua kandung Jaejoong."

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin, apa keduanya memang sedekat itu sampai Jaejoong menceritakan tentang orang tuanya. Karena selama ini _namja_ tersebut selalu mengelak dan mengatakan cukup orag tua Junsu yang menjadi orang tuanya.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Yunho."

Walau sedetik namun Yunho yakin melihat sedikit raut kesedihan di wajah Sungmin. Ekpresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Ternyata Sungmin juga memiliki sisi manusia normal.

"Ah, nanti belikan aku es krim ne … lima sekalian untuk Changmin lagi-lagi aku menghancurkan kamarnya tadi, ne YunYun."

_Ctak …_

Yunho menarik pemikirannya barusan. Selamanya ia tak akan pernah mengerti pemikiran seorang Sungmin.

_Tring …_

Sejenak kekesalan Yunho teralihkan saat mendengar adanya pelanggan lain yang masuk ke tempat yang sama dengannya.

Matanya seakan tak percaya melihat siapa yang masuk dan tengah berbicara dengan kasir toko bunga ini, kakinya baru saja akan melangkah namun ia mendapati tangan Sungmin menahannya. Membuat alisnya mengerut heran sembari bertanya heran pada sang pengawal.

"Lihat baik-baik, Yun. Jeje tak sendiri."

Yunho melirik dari sudut matanya mendapati kalau Jaejoong tidaklah sendiri. Ada seorang pemuda di sampingnya, pemuda berambut ikal coklat yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _handphone_nya dan membiarkan Jaejoong memilih-milih bunga sendiri.

"Aku tak peduli."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kenekatan Yunho saat ini. Menemui Jaejoong saat sang _namja_ canti tengah bersama salah satu diantara mereka bukanlah hal yang baik terlebih dengan emosi Yunho yang tak stabil—cemburu melihat Jaejoong bersama _namja_ lain.

"Dasar beruang tak sabaran," ujar Sungmin pelan dan akhirnya mengikuti arah tujuan Yunho.

Jaejoong baru saja memilih-milih bunga untuk dibawanya kemakam orang tuanya saat tangannya dicekal seseorang. Matanya membulat tak percaya melihat Yunho yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Yun?"

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum manis tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci pergelangan tangan Jaejoong erat membuat Jaejoong meringis merasakan tekanan kekuatan Yunho.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan Jung Jaejoong?"

"_Ani._ Lepaskan tanganku, Yun."

Yunho menulikan telinganya mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Bukan kata itu yang ingin didengarkannya. Bahkan baru kali ini Yunho bahkan membutakan matanya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menahan sakit karena genggaman tangannya yang terlalu erat.

_Klek._

"Ups, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tangannya, tuan Jung yang terhormat?"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah pistol _revolver_ berukuran kecil yang kini berada di pelipis Yunho siap ditembakkan. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pistolnya padahal sejak pasti _namja_ itu acuh dan terus mendengarkan musik. Dan yang lebih penting sejak kapan _namja_ penggila _game _itu memiliki benda berbahaya seperti itu, membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang, ia sudah masuk ke sarang apa sebenarnya.

_Klek._

"Kau yang seharus menurunkan senjatamu, tuan."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas merasakan adanya benda yang sama dibelakang punggungnya kini. Sepertinya benar informasi yang didapatkannya kalau seorang Jung Yunho memiliki pengawal pribadi. Walau ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya namun Kyuhyun bisa memastikan kalau orang dibelakangnya bukan seseorang yang biasa.

"Kyu, kumohon turunkan senjatamu, ini tempat umum."

"Oh, jadi kalau bukan tempat umum aku boleh menembakkan senjataku pada suami tercintamu ini _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Perkataan spontan Jaejoong cukup membuat Yunho menaikkan lengkung bibirnya. Perkiraannya tak salah kalau _namja_ cantik miliknya ini mencintainya. Dan pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini.

"Baik, asal _namja_ dibelakang ini juga menurunkan senjatanya dan dia," tunjuknya pada Yunho, "melepaskan tanganmu. Aku tak mau mereka mengira aku tak menjagamu dengan baik dengan membuat luka ditanganmu," lirik Kyuhyun pada tangan Jaejoong yang memerah.

Jaejoong meminta dengan matanya pada Yunho. Meminta melepaskan tangannya karena ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dengan keinginannya. Bahkan sejauh yang dikenalnya tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak saat _namja_ penggila _starcraft _ini ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Tangan Yunho perlahan merenggang, tak rela melepaskan tangan yang selalu digenggamnya kini menjauh. Walau sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong yang memohon padanya demi orang lain—_namja_ yang kini disamping istrinya itu.

"Dan kau juga," ujar Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang ternyata masih menodongkan senjatanya dipunggung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menjadi objek Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Mendekati _namja_ yang diketahuinya sebagai salah satu dari keluarga Kim. Berbisik pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun, "aku tak percaya padamu. Bisa saja kau malah menarik pelatuk sedetik kemudian bukan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun merinding mendengar suara Sungmin yang saat berada didekatnya, membuatnya rasanya ia mengenal suara yang sama. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Namun tentu saja tak mungkin.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya melihat siapa sosok dibelakangnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah sang pengawal pribadi Jung Yunho. Wajah itu, wajah yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan terlalu sangat mirip dengan sosok miliknya.

Namun Kyuhyun segera mengenyahkan keterkejutannya dan berputar ke belakang, menuju punggung Sungmin dan mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin cepat. Membuat Sungmin yang kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun terkejut dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

Duo YunJae yang melihat aksi kedua pengawal pribadi mereka hanya terdiam tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sungmin. Apa kau mengenalku, tuan? Wajahmu terlihat terkejut saat ini."

Sungguh perkataan Sungmin telak mengenai pemikiran Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Sungmin yang menyadari sebuah kesempatan hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum memberi tanda pada Yunho. Memerintah Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Ya, Jung Yunho lepaskan tanganku!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal pada Yunho yang menyeretnyak pergi. Tenaga _namja_ yang masih berstatus suaminya itu terlalu kuat untuknya bahkan ia tak bisa memberi perlawanan saat Yunho menariknya keluar dari toko.

"Tunggu!"

"Urusanmu denganku tuan," ujar Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dihadapannya dan menyilangkannnya dibelakang menabrakkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu ke dinding, menimbulkan bunyi keras dan membuat Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau Sungmin berhasil menahan tangannya. Dari mana datangnya kekuatan _namja_ imut ini bertubuh kecil ini. Keduanya terlihat sama namun berbeda bahkan sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang terpojok dan merasakan nyeri ditangannya karena ulah Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pada sekitarnya sepertinya mereka melupakan kalau masih ada beberapa orang diruangan ini yang sekarang berbisik-bisik pelan.

"Kita keluar, jangan membantah atau kau mau tanganmu patah dalam hitungan detik, tuan."

0o0

"Yunho! Kita mau kemana?"

Yunho mendiamkan saja semua teriakan Jaejoong sedari tadi. Membiarkan tangan halus itu memukulnya, membiarkan mata doe besar itu hampir mengalirkan air mata dan membiarkan suara sosok tercintanya parau—karena sedari tadi berteriak—namun diacuhkannya.

_Brak._

Jaejoong mengaduh kecil saat tubuhnya dihempaskan Yunho. Menatap ke sekeliling, mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya pernah ditinggalinya—salah satu apartemen mereka.

"Lupa? Sigh, hanya sebentar kau pergi meninggalkanku bahkan sekarang kau melupakan tempat ini."

Mata Jaejoong meneduh lalu tertutup sempurna. Tersenyum kecil menyadari dimana ia berada saat ini, "mana mungkin aku lupa Yunnie_-ah_ hanya saja aku sudah tak pantas berada di sini," ujar Jaejoong membuka matanya, menatap langsung pada manik musang Yunho yang menampilkan sebuah kekecewaan dan tanda tanya besar. Namun Jaejoong mengacuhkannya ia lebih memilih menikmati wangi ruangan ini, menyimpannya di dalam hati dan memorinya akan tempat yang penuh kenangan ini, apartemen pertama mereka.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, "kita tak bisa bersama lagi, Yunho. Kau boleh membenciku atas semua ini," ujar Jaejoong pelan, 'dan mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih mudah,' sambungnya di dalam hati.

_Brak._

'_Appo.'_

"Jangan main-main denganku Jung Jaejoong." Manik musang itu berkilat marah saat ini. Yunho bahkan tak memperdulikan kalau Jaejoong akan terluka karena ia menghempaskan tubuh _namja_ cantik itu ke lantai dengan keras.

"Jelaskan semua padaku sekarang."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan lagi dariku?" tanya Jaejoong, bibirnya bergetar menahan sesak yang mulai merambat dihatinya, "semua sudah berakhir Yun, dan lupakan semua."

"Aku tak mau dan aku tak mengerti. Katakan semuanya padaku, dan mengapa kau menghindariku. Dan apa hubunganmu dengan _namja_ tadi?"

Cemburu eoh? Di dalam hati Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekpresi wajah Yunho. Yunhonya yang tak pernah berubah selalu posesif terhadap dirinya bahkan _namja_ itu terlalu baik untuk masuk ke dalam semua ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan Yunho dari semua ini. Walau hanya tipis ia masih berharap kalau Yunho bisa bahagia walau tanpa dirinya. Namun bagaimana caranya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan padamu. Semua sudah dikatakan oleh Yoochun padamu bukan. _Namja_ tadi, dia kekasihku. Apa kau puas Jung Yunho?"

_Jduagh …_

Sontak Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup mata saat kepalan tangan Yunho yang dikiranya mengenainya ternyata menghantam lantai dikirinya dengan jarak tipis.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, jangan main-main denganku. Aku mengenalmu Jae, dan semua yang kau katakan itu bohong, bukan?"

Kau memang mengenal diriku, Yunnie_-ah_. Hanya saja aku yang sudah tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Semua terasa begitu rumit saat ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa diriku ini, sekarang.

Jaejoong yang masih berkelut dengan bathinnya tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang tangan yang kini merambah tubuhnya. Menyentuh setiap properti miliknya yang sudah diklaim sebagai milik Jung Yunho yang kini penuh dengan amarah dan cemburu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, arghhhttt!" Jaejoong berteriak saat dirasakannya tangan besar Yunho yang meremas sesuatu dari balik celana jeans yang dipakainya.

"Katakan padaku, apa _namja_ itu pernah menyentuhmu, Jung Jaejoong?" bisik Yunho pelan ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis dan juga desahan akibat ulah Yunho pada tubuhnya yang masih bermain bahkan kini mulai naik ke dadanya—menelusup dari baju Jaejoong yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Hentikan Yun, ja—uhmmpp." Jaejoong tercekat saat lidah Yunho sudah menelusup masuk ke mulutnya. Bermain di dalam sana dengan sangat liar. Hampir membuatnya tersedak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Jaejoong membiarkan saja saat Yunho mulai melucuti setiap kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya terekspos sempurna dihadapan Yunho.

Jaejoong tahu ada kemarahan dan rasa kecewa dari setiap sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya. _Namja_ itu tak pernah sekasar ini dengannya namun kini _namja_ itu bahkan tak peduli kalau Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Bergerak di dalam sana membuat tubuhnya panas dengan hati yang menangis. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya dan mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Mian ne, Yunnie bear_/ kau milikku Jung Jaejoong selamanya.'

0o0

A/N:

Ceritanya tambah kacau ne==" waduh Mizu keknya gak bakat banget nyelipin action di fict, mian ne. Ini Mizu cut jadi dua bagian karena terlalu panjang yang ada malah tewas nanti bacanya xD.

Beberapa cast udah pada muncul tapi belum tahu posisinya dimana, mana pertemuan Yunjae aneh banget … masih perlu belajar maafin Mizu ne.

Mizu mau tanya updatean fict ini 1x sebulan dengan word 5k-6k atau 2x sebulan dengan word 2k-3k? mana yang lebih baik karena Mizu benar-benar susah banget nyari waktu buat ngetik. Kerjaan di _real life_itu benar-benar nyiksa ampe jatuh sakit jugaT.T

Sign

Mizu

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
